Death Becomes her
by prozacpostergirl
Summary: Sookie is turned, Eric is devastated. Lies, Loathing and Love.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any rights to the Southern Vampire Mysteries, that belongs to Charlaine Harris. I am broke so no use in sueing me.**

Bon Temps Louisiana

Sookie felt the blinding white pain in her chest, sticky, thick, fluid was running between her fingers. Falling hard on her knees all she could think about was how she would tell Eric. '_This is it, all this supe shit has finally killed me. Where is Eric? I need Eric. PLEASE! ERIC! I love you.'_ Sookie thought.

Tears were clouding her vision, but she saw Bill, felt his arms around her. "Sookie, Sookie, please Sookie… I am so sorry I could not protect you… Please Sookie… I love you, please don't die. You can't die!" Bill said as he held her and rocked her. The smell of blood was intoxicating to him, but the grief he felt was over whelming. "Sookie, what do I do? "

"Eric…." She said struggling to speak, as the world around her turned black. Bill knew that she was losing too much blood and fading fast. Eric wouldn't have time. He was in Vegas dealing with Felipe. '_I could turn her'_ bill thought_. 'I can keep her alive by killing her.'_

Bill knew she only had a few minutes left and without hesitation sunk his teeth in her neck.

Las Vegas Nevada

Eric felt as if a sword had just cut through him. Doubling over in pain and dropping to the plush carpeting, he let out a yell that shook the whole building. The pain was so bad he felt as if he were about to pass out. "SOOKIE!" He knew that she was dying he could feel the life ebb slowly out of their bond.

Sandy was barking orders around the room, but Eric couldn't understand what she was saying. He remembered Victor, and how he was held prisoner from saving his beloved from those atrocious fairies that tortured her. This was nothing like that, it was worse. To feel her dying was killing him.

Everything turned black for Eric. He felt nothing, he couldn't feel his body, he couldn't feel the tears of blood fall, and worse of all he couldn't feel his bonded. Sookie was dead.

1 Year Later

Eric sat in his booth sipping on a True Blood flipping the pages to the local news paper and stopped when a name caught his eye. Stackhouse….

Sheriff Dearborn of Bon Temps LA said a group of teenagers found the body on Friday night. The remains are believed to be Sookie Stackhouse, a local woman that went missing a little over a year ago.

He couldn't read anymore, all the words seemed to run together.

"Master?" Pam called when she noticed the red around his eyes. Eric didn't reply.

Pam went and looked down at the paper that had to be the source of Eric sudden emotional change and saw what brought this reaction to her maker. She was speechless as Eric's world was yet again toppling around him from all sides.

9 Years Later

Pam was being watched as she checked the ID's of the bar patrons. Sookie smiled to herself as she thought back at her first meeting with her friend, remembering the vault, and also remembering the first time she saw him. Every time she slept she dreamed of Eric, remembered her life as a human, the nights she spent with him when he lost all knowledge of who he was. And now he was just a door away. Everyone told her that when people are turned they become wild, and vicious, but not her… No not Sookie Stackhouse, she still had her morals, she still had her stubbornness, she still had her gift although it had been altered a bit, and she had a lot more gifts along with it. There was a time in the beginning that she was bitter but she got over that. The only thing she no longer had was a very gorgeous, very large Viking.

She decided that tonight should be the night she let herself be known, she had been coming to the bar every night for the past three nights trying to bolster her courage to actually leave her car and walk through the doors of Fangtasia. She closed her eyes, put her head back on the head rest and sighed loudly. There was a battle inside of her as to what to do. Get yourself together woman. You are not afraid of anything anymore! She told herself.

After a few minutes sitting in the car she finally opened the door and got out smoothing out the wrinkles of her dress. It was much like the one that she wore the first night she had met Eric, and wondered if it were a good idea to wear it or not.

Walking to the door she noticed that Pam was no longer at her station and taking her place was a little red head fang banger. Her head high she walked right up to the door.

"Excuse me, but I'm gonna have to see your ID" The girl said stopping Sookie as she was about to open the door.

"I am here to see Eric" Sookie said trying not to lose her nerve to actually go inside the bar.

"Listen Lady, everyone wants to see Eric, but I will still have to see ID."

She then did something she never did and showed the girl her fangs. "I am going to see ERIC! Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes, I-I-I'm sorry" The girl stammered

Sookie retracted her fangs and gave the girl a sweet smile as she turned and walked in the bar.

Nothing has changed in this place. Sookie thought to herself. The bored Vampires sitting around the bar being ogled by the tourist and fang bangers all wearing their bad impressions of what a vampire should dress like. She walked to the bar and noticed a new bartender, someone she had never seen before and wondered if Felicia was still around . He had short brown hair that reminded her of a military man, a face that seemed a little long but actually made him a bit like a horse and small crooked nose, telling her it had been broken before he had been turned. "True Blood please."

'_What the hell is this? Must be a fanger whore, she smells like vampire and coconut oil? Who the fuck is she? Never seen her before, but she has nice tits. Of course high and mighty sheriff will want this one. He always prefers the big tittied blondes.' _The bartender crudely thought. "Sure, no prob."

Once she got her warm blood she scanned the crowd.

'_I just wanna fuck one vamp'_

'_How much will one give me to let them'_

Humans all the same Sookie thought with a small smile on her face.

'_Pam, the fucking bitch, acting as Erics lap dog.' _A male vampire thought. He was short and overweight, he looked out of place in the vampire world. She noticed his hand was all wrinkled and sagging. Must have pissed Eric off real good that one for him to get saline. Sookie thought .

'_I wish Master would stop picking these blonde bimbos to feed from, most are vermin that shouldn't be touched with a ten foot pole. Really the only pretty blonde I have seen around here was that fucking Golden Retriever rummaging through the garbage last week, and it would probably taste better than these blood bags.' _Sookie smiled when she barged in on Pams thoughts. How she had missed her sarcastic, funny friend.

Sookie got the bartender's attention and nodded to him so he would talk to her. Once he got there he gave the typical bartender nod that was meant to ask, what do you want? "If you don't mind could you please ask Pam to come to the bar. An old friend would like to see her." The bartender gave her a wary look and didn't move. Sookie heard that he was wondering if she were friend or foe.

She then looked in his eyes, "What is your name sir?" She was glamouring him, and he was easier than most. '_Where did Eric pick up this one?_' she thought.

"Carl, Carl Jenkins" He replied

"Well Carl, it is very nice to meet you. Now… I would really love to speak to Pam, and as soon as possible. Don't worry you will not get in trouble, and I am not here to hurt either Eric, Pam, you or anyone else in this place." She said as polite as she could be. He left Sookie and walked towards the Employee hallway that leads to Erics office. Her granny said you can catch more flies with sugar than vinegar, but with vampires you sometimes had to glamour them. Sookie thought it was quite funny that she could manipulate vampires the same way vampires had manipulated humans for so long.

Sookie could hear Pams thoughts all of how this worthless new bartender wouldn't work out if he thought she had to come visit some worthless vampire who believed they needed to talk to her. She had better things to do, like talk some sense into Eric for all the…

Pams thoughts went blank when she saw the woman that sat in front of her. "Oh!" She was speechless, Sookie laughed at that because that was definitely a feat.

"Cat got your tongue friend?" Sookie asked

Pam still didn't speak but a whorl wind of thoughts about knocked her off her seat. '_Itcantbe?Howcoulditbe?Sheisdead?WhatwillEricsay?whatwillEricdo?Ihavemissedyoufriend.' _Pam's thoughts reminded Sookie of Diantha , a half demon who ran all her words together.

"Pam calm down please, don't say anything just yet."

"Sookie? Is it really you?" Pam whispered.

The bartender Carl heard Pam call her name '_Holy Fuck Stick, is that THE Sookie Stackhouse? The one that Eric nearly died from? The woman that was bonded with Eric? It has to be, she fits the description, and how many Sookies can there be?_ ' He thought. She just turned to him and gave him a brilliant smile.

"Come with me Pam, we need to talk."

"You bet your sweet ass we do" Pam answered still in shock

Sookie took Pam by the elbow weaving through the crowd to the parking lot and into her midnight blue ford focus. Sookie got in and once she saw Pam was safely in and the doors closed and windows shut she pressed the button for the power locks.

Sookie was using all she knew to block out Pams thoughts. As it turned out her friend was a very strong broadcaster. "Listen Pam, I know it is quite a shock to see me. As you can clearly tell I have been turned, and I would really rather tell you and Eric the story together. As I figured I would talk to you before I saw him to get a grasp of how he will react."

At that moment the door to her focus was ripped open and she was dragged out of her car by a very large, very beautiful Viking. He said nothing as he held her by her arms eye level to him. Her feet were dangling in the air and now it was her turn to be in shock. Here he was, the man she loved in life and still loved in death. He looked breath taking wearing a pair of black jeans that hugged all the right places, and a dark red silk shirt. His long blonde hair cascading down his shoulders. He looked better than a Norse God, and she would know. And he was assessing her as if she were a puppy at a pet store.

She heard his thoughts and it was tearing her up inside. He was in shock, fear, awe, pain, grief, relief, lust and anger. Before she knew it her feet were back on the ground and a 6'5" Viking was crushing her to his chest_. ' Luckily I don't breath anymore or I would be dead now_.' she thought as red tears ran down her face.

"Master, please let her go…" Pam said gently

"NO! NEVER!" He hissed

"Eric, if you don't let me go you may break my spine," Sookie said into his chest.

He loosened his grip but still didn't let go. "Sookie… Why? It was agony. The bond told me you were dead. Sookie, Sookie, how I have missed you."

Sookie pushed at Eric's chest to give some distance so she could look at his face, so he could see the red streaks fall down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that he didn't realize she had no heartbeat, that she had no body heat, that she was in fact dead. "Wow Eric, you really are losing your touch if you didn't realize what I was the moment you saw me."

Sookie then realized her mistake, Eric was so angry he didn't even think words. His thoughts were a swirl of violent red and black. He was no longer angry, he was an immensely pissed off, very strong vampire. The sound that came out of his chest was something she had never heard and no human or animal could ever make. Before she realized what was happening her car was above Erics head and thrown into the Toys-R-Us parking lot. Sookie was now scared.

She captured his face in her hands and forced him to look in her eyes. "Eric, you will calm down. Now! You will return to your office with Pam and I and you will act as if nothing is wrong. If anyone stops and asks you anything you are busy and cannot be interfered with. Do you understand me?" She had to use a lot of strength to glamour him, but of course he was 1,000 years old, and would not be happy at all to know that she had glamoured him.

"Yes, of course my lover. Let us go to my office so we can talk." He emphasized talk with venom in his voice. The words and motions were coming from him, but his head was saying no, no, no.

As they were walking back to the bar Pam whispered. "Sookie, did you do what I think you just did?" She just nodded. "Master will not be happy that his mind was altered again. That the control wasn't his."

"Pam? Did you ever know him to be happy?"

_Yes, when he was with you before you disappeared and your bond broken and before what humans call a shit storm broke out in his world._ Sookie caught from Pam's head and it saddened her even more.

They went to Eric's office and all sat down, Eric behind his desk and Pam and Sookie on the black leather couch that was against the wall.

"Eric, things are as they were before, but you will not destroy your office." Sookie said looking into his blue eyes that she missed getting lost in.

Before she could blink, Eric had jumped over his desk and pinned Sookie to the couch. "What the hell did you do to me woman?"

OK now he was pissed. "I am sorry for that Eric, but I did what I thought was necessary to keep you from destroying the parking lot and everything around it." Sookie sighed as she felt a wave of emotions rolling off Eric. Pam was watching the show with gaining interest. Sookie thought that if Pam actually ate real food this is where she would ask for popcorn and a coke. "This was a mistake, I am truly sorry for even coming back." The tears were coming back and a lump was forming in her throat. " I believe even after ten years I can remember my way out, and I can fly home since my car is obviously out of commission."

"You will stay here! You will tell me what all this is about! YOU WILL OBEY ME FOR ONCE!"

Sookie was the one that was pissed now. She knew she needed to control her anger, it could be really messy if she didn't. She pushed his arms from her with enough force that he had to regain balance. "Eric Northman! You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do!"

He could hear the venom dripping from her voice. _How I missed your voice Sookie. Oh Sweet Freya I loved you, I love you. How did you do that to me in the parking lot?_

"I for one Master would love to hear a bed time story, and I am sure this is gonna be a good one."

Eric glared at Pam and sat in a chair backwards that was behind him and rest his hands and chin on the back of it. "Yes, I am very curious to hear your story." He said in clenched teeth.

She heard from his thoughts that he just wanted to find the bastard that did this to his beautiful Sookie. He was already thinking of the things he wanted to do to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Before I tell my story if you would please excuse me, I would like to get something to eat." Sookie said as she got up from the couch and started smoothing her dress.

Eric put up his hand to stop her " I would rather you not Sookie, I remember all too well that you like to escape when you get into a tight spot. You have just got here, it would be a shame for you to run again." Sookie didn't need her telepathy she could hear the anger and hurt in his voice. Eric reached to his desk and pushed the intercom on his desk.

"Yes Master?"

"Bring three bloods to my office… Wait make that six." Eric planned on staying all night and even torturing her all day if he had to in order to get the whole story.

"Anything for you Master." Said the breathy voice

Sookie rolled her eyes, so happy that she was never like those women in that club. She will admit she did her fair share of fawning over the tall, blonde, hunky undead, but never like these girls.

Sookie was doing her best in keeping her shields up against Eric and Pam but was having more and more trouble doing it. She could hear the thousands of questions running through her mind and frankly it was giving her a head ache. "ENOUGH!" She shouted. "will you both please stop thinking at me." Both Eric and Pam were shocked, at least for a few seconds and the questions filled her head again. She put her head in her hands and started to massage her temples.

There was a knock on Erics door. "Come in"

A young woman came in and bowed deeply to Eric. She was very attractive, in her early twenties, long golden color hair, blue eyes, and a beautiful tan. "Master, I have brought your blood for you and your guest is there anything else you request this evening?" She asked as she put the bottled synthetic bloods on the desk. _Master you could just send these two away and we could continue what we were doing before Carl rudely interrupted us_. She thought. Eric flipped his hand as a way of dismissal, and she grudgingly backed out of his office giving him a wink before she closed the door.

"Now, back to business at hand." Sookie said as she stood up to get one of the bottles. Eric watched her with longing in his eyes, she was wearing a dress very similar to the one she wore to her first visit to Fangtasia. Her flawless skin oddly enough was a golden color and he could smell coconut oil. He wanted to hold her, comfort her, and tell her everything would be okay, but it had been ten years since he had seen his lover and he knew that another had already comforted her. Her maker, and probably more considering she was now a vampire and young. A young vampire couldn't control their lust for blood or body very well. Another surge of murderous rage filled his body as the thoughts of others touching her filled his mind.

"Maybe I should leave" Pam said. "As much as I would love to hear your story Sookie I am not entirely positive that I would live through it." She looked at Eric and saw in his eyes all the turmoil.

"I would rather you not Pam, but it is your choice." Sookie replied, but her eyes and mind pleaded for her to stay.

"Yes, Pam. Go. Make sure the bar is in order and nobody is fucking up." Eric said not taking his eyes off Sookie. He noticed her jaw set as she always did when she was about to be defiant.

"You arrogant bastard, if she wants to stay she can. It has always been like that with you, do this, do that. When I say jump you say how high." Sookie was scared; she didn't want Pam to leave. To her Pam was a life raft on a sinking ship. "Pam you stay, I will leave. I don't even know why I came here now."

Eric grabbed her arm and jerked her to him, cupped his hand around her face and forced her to look up at him. Before she knew it his lips were on hers, his tongue darting in her mouth. She felt his fangs were out but so were hers. Arousal was throbbing to her core, and so was his as he pulled her closer and his cock was hard against her. She didn't want it to stop, remembering the past with him, how wonderful it felt in his arms. The safety, the comfort, the love, the bond. Remembering the bond that they once shared brought everything crashing down. Her defenses went back up and she shoved Eric hard. Eric stumbled back and was in shock with how strong she was.

Sookie knew that Pam had used that moment to slip out the door, but knew she was close enough to hear what they were saying. "Okay Eric, you need to sit down and listen or I can't do this. Please. I want to tell you but I can't with you flying off the handle every three minutes."

Eric saw the longing in her eyes, the pleading. He took her hand, sat on the couch, and gently pulled her down with him. He was trying like hell to get his emotions under control, emotions that haven't surfaced in years. Seeing her here was like feeling her die all over again. "Whose child are you Sookie?"

"Please Eric let me tell you the story from beginning to end."

He nodded.

"Remember the night I died? You were in Vegas." He nodded, he remembered that night to well, every night for ten years he has remembered that night and that pain of losing what was his, of losing his heart. "Well you were in Vegas, and I had just gotten off of my shift at Merlotte's. As I was walking to my car I heard someone in the woods, I couldn't see them, but I heard them." She said tapping her temple so he understood. He sat there in silence, and rapt attention. "I heard her disturbing thoughts of how I was a low life, that I didn't deserve to live, how I had to pay for what I did to her family. For how I treated her…" Sookie didn't want to finish. She knew that if she told him who killed her that Quinn and his family would all suffer. She no longer wanted revenge on Franny. She still had her morals about her, and had forgiven her.

"Who killed you Sookie?" Eric asked gently, he wanted to exact revenge, and couldn't believe that his lost lover didn't. She was a vampire, vampires change when turned. Surely, she would want her killer to receive punishment.

"Eric, I know I am a vampire, but I still have me. I am still me. The only thing that has changed about me is my eating habbits. Well maybe a little bit more" she said as she gave him a little grin because she heard him realize she could read his thoughts. "Please, My Gran told me once that: When you hold resentment toward another, you are bound to that person or condition by an emotional link that is stronger than steel. Forgiveness is the only way to dissolve that link and get free." She rubbed her thumb on his hand to try to comfort him a bit and laid her head on his shoulder. She hadn't forgotten how wonderful it felt to be close to him. "It is sad that it took me becoming a vampire to really grasp that concept of forgiveness. She told me that after uncle Bartlett. It's strange but dying made me see things in a whole new light." She giggled to herself because she thought _Yeah! Moonlight_. Eric just stared.

"Anyway, I heard the horrible things she was thinking and before I knew what was happening I heard a shot ring through the air and a terrible pain in my chest. I collapsed, but before I fell completely I was caught. And Bill was holding me and rocking me. I remember very little about that night, but I do remembering calling your name before I passed out."

She studied Eric and his reaction. She saw that he presented a calm exterior, but inside he was still rage, anger, anguish, guilt, and lust. It hurt a little that she couldn't find love. She saw the many thoughts that crossed his mind on different tortures he was planning on for William Compton.

"Eric please remember of what I told you about forgiveness."

"No! You never wanted this. You never wanted to become this. He will die, very painfully. He will beg for mercy and it will fall on deaf ears. He will live another ten years before he is finally dead and all of them will be hell. He will know the pain I went through every day with losing you my lover. He will know how I felt and beg for a quick death."

Tears thick and red fell down her face. "Eric… he is my Maker, I am his child. You cannot do that to him. Bill felt he had no choice. You're right, I didn't want to be what I am now, but I am a vampire, and nothing can change the fact."

Eric grabbed her and sat her in his lap, rocking her, trying to comfort her, but she knew that it was him that needed the comforting. He needed her in his lap, he felt like he had been a bad protector and now that she was in his life again he would do anything for her, even die for her. She smiled and looked up in his eyes. She felt love from him, it swirled around in his head like fireflies on a summer night. She raised her lips to meet his and felt a need from deep inside. She felt his need rise pressing against her bottom. His hands moved all over her body and she remembered just how skilled of a lover he was. He was pushing her hips down to let her truly know his lust for her. His other hand as massaging her breast, her nipples being rolled around his fingers. She groaned in his mouth, her arms going around his neck as she grabbed a handful of his hair. "Sookie, my lover, I need you, I want you."

He lifted her off of his gracious a plenty and raised up her skirt, hooked his finger in her thongs and pulled, ripping them off and discarding them in a corner somewhere. Her hands were all over his body, popping the buttons off his shirt one at a time as she kissed his neck, his chest, everything she could reach in the current position. She felt his thumb roll on her clit and her back arched. Then she felt his fingers thrusting inside of her. First one, pumping as he rolled her clit with his thumb, then she felt two. She was holding on to his back for support. She was breathing hard, even though she didn't need to breath, it was more of a habit than anything. Then she felt three fingers probing her, deep, and hard. She started going in a rhythm with his movements faster and faster she moved with his hand. His thumb still rubbing her clit. She let out a guttural growl as she came on his hand. Once she climaxed she knew what was to come.

Eric grabbed her by the hips and laid her on the couch. His pants were still on which he rectified quickly. He didn't take them off, he ripped them off and Sookie noticed he wasn't wearing anything underneath. She looked at him in all his splendor. He was absolutely beautiful. And she absolutely wanted him inside her. He was over her, his hands pinning her arms to the couch. He knew his lover liked to run but he wouldn't let her this time. She was back and she would not leave him again. He pressed his cock to her wet tight opening and gently pushed inside her. He heard her moan, he wanted to hear her say his name in lust, and in love. He wanted her to beg him to make her cum, he wanted to see that she was his. He removed his cock and pressed the head of it to her opening again wanting her to beg. She tried gyrating her hips so that he would enter he but he wouldn't allow it. "Eric…. Please…"

Eric grinned, he wanted her to really beg for him so he pushed just the head of his cock inside her, she gyrated her hips again but he was merciless. "Eric, please. I need you, I need to feel you inside me. I want to feel you inside me. Please Eric." She was so frustrated her voice was quivering. That was what he was waiting for and he slammed into her. She cried his name in pure pleasure. He thrust himself inside of her repeatedly, holding his own release because he was euphoric being inside her again. After the fourth time she had come, he decided it was time for him. He slowed his pace and it seemed like Sookie followed suit. Their bodies seemed to be perfectly harmonized with each other. She kissed his chest, her fangs scraping but never drawing blood. He shuddered with the feeling almost losing his rhythm. "Eric, please taste me." That sent him over the edge, he was one never to bite her on the neck but tonight he did, and she came instantly, and so did he.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric held her in his arms as he stroked the patch of skin he bit during their lovemaking. It was already healed and perfect. She still tasted gourmet, she had a trace of fae, a trace of vampire, and something else like he had never tasted. Her blood through his veins felt like champagne, fizzing and popping through him. It was ecstasy. "Sookie…"

"Hmmmm?"

"As much as I believe us together, at least in the recent evening, has been heavenly bliss. I know that we still must discuss Hell." Eric sighed. "I have so many questions my lover I don't even know where to begin." He stroked her back as she laid on her stomach beside him on the couch.

Sookie rolled onto her side so she could face him. "I would rather give you the cliff notes version." She didn't want to tell him every detail knowing right now that his anger has been diminished for the moment. His thoughts were still in a jumbled mess, and she really wanted to sneak out of here.

All of a sudden the door to the office was kicked in and Bill took in the scene. She felt the rumble in Erics chest before she actually heard it. The two vampires both had the same thought at the same time _KILL._

In less than a mille-second, the two vampires were at each other's throats. There was blood everywhere. A splatter of blood splashed on her face and down her new dress. Sookie raised her hands above her head and yelled "STOP!" as she brought them down to clap together. Suddenly a brilliant blue light was between the Vampires, it exploded loudly forcing the two on opposite sides of the room. Eric blasted through the wall landing in the club on the dance floor. Bill ended up in the clubs store room. Sookie fell to the floor where she was standing.

Eric was dumbfounded and seemed to be dazed. Pam rushed to his side and saw all the blood that was caked on her maker. "Eric what the hell happened to you and what the was that explosion?" Pam looked to the wall that he had flown through and saw a hole in the other wall where she saw Bill unconscious or dead by the looks of him. Then she saw a bundle of blonde and white on the floor. "Oh Hell!"

Pam ran into the office through the hole that Eric had put in the wall with vampire speed to assess Sookie and make sure she wasn't finally dead. There was no flaking ash so she knew that like Bill she was just unconscious.

Eric sluggishly went back into his office and saw Sookie lying on the floor passed out. "Pam, is that bomb shelter in your back yard still sound proofed and set up?"

Pam just grinned at him and nodded.

"Good, restrain that malefactor and take him to it. Do not kill him. Do you understand me Pam?" She nodded. "He will get his punishment and I will let you help."

Pam went to the safe in the office, opened it and put on the special gloves that would protect her skin from the silver netting that she took out next. She noticed Eric had Sookie in his arms and was starting to walk out the door. "Pam, we will be closed for the next few days for improvements. I will contact Bobby on the way home to get him started on it. Call the employees that are scheduled and let them know that they are not needed until the improvements have been made."

"Yes Master" She replied nodding to him. She was eager to get the silver net out of her hands, it was making her weaker by the second even with the gloves. She walked over to the unconscious vampire and threw the net over him. The second it touched his skin he woke in agonizing pain.

Eric slipped Sookie in the passenger side of his newest Vette. He stood there and looked at her. He couldn't believe that she was here. He went around to the driver seat and started the sleek car and put the pedal as far down as it could go without pushing it through the floorboard. She was just the same as she was 10 years ago, pig-headed, loving, trustworthy, and all Sookie. So many questions weren't answered. How can she glamour him, what was that she did in his club? Where has she been? He desperately wanted to hate her, to torture her as he was going to do to her lover William Compton. The thought of that degrading liar touching her, kissing her, fucking her and he wanted kill him. He almost missed his turn because of all the thoughts and images of Compton and her that were going through his head.

"It was never like that" Eric jumped when he heard her voice because he was so on edge. He just grunted. How could it not have been like that Eric thought. He was her lover at one time, she was his child, all he would have to do would order her to have sex with him and she would have to.

"Niall found where Bill had hidden with me. He was mad. He told Bill that this is not what was supposed to happen. In Niall's mind, he had a completely different future for me. He found a different venue for me, although I have yet to figure what it is." Sookie said as she was trying to probe inside his head. She had to know what he was feeling, what he was thinking. Nevertheless, it seemed he learned how to break the thread from her mind to his.

"Stop trying so hard Sookie. It won't work."

"Bill told me that you met the sun." She whispered.

That got a reaction out of him, his barriers went back down as he slammed on the breaks. Rage filled the car as it went out of control and spun wildly in the middle of the freeway. Finally it stopped. "You do now know that you have blown out all 4 tires, grinded the rims to nothing, along with both axles are broken."

"He told you I met the sun? And you believed him?"

Sookie shrugged, "Once I become a vampire it killed our blood bond Eric. I was devastated! I woke up confused and it felt as if my soul had been ripped out along with my heart. I couldn't feel you, I couldn't feel your comfort, I couldn't feel your love. I was empty, in a dead body. For years I wanted to meet the sun."

"My lover, you do know that we have no bond. You are free to lie to me and I wouldn't know."

"I did though," She continued, as if she didn't hear him. If she were to stop now she may never be able to tell him what she went through. "About four years after I was turned I did it. I was in Greece, I stood on the Mountains just before sunrise and watched the sun break over the horizon."

Eric was now enthralled with her story. He didn't care that he was sitting in his broken and beaten corvette, he wanted to hear her story, he wanted to know if she was actually telling the truth. He wanted to hold her, he wanted to comfort her, and make love to her in her meager home in Bon Temps that once smelled like her humanity.

"I stood there and waited for my skin to char and burn. I stood there for hours on that stupid mountain, waiting and wanting to die. It didn't and I didn't." Her voice waivered and he saw that she was trying to hold back her tears. "I couldn't even kill myself Eric."

"But how Sookie? How did you survive the sun?" He asked in awe.

"A friend explained that to me also," She said choking back sobs. "It would seem that my Great Grand-daddy Niall is a Prince of Fae. The only Prince left and he happens to be a Sky Fairy."

"Sookie, my lover… Exactly what can you do?"

"I can stay in the sun all day, but I do get very sluggish and sleepy . I am still a telepath, but now my range goes to Vampires and humans alike. I have the gift of Kinetic absorption that's what you saw tonight."

"What did you exactly do Sookie?"

"I converted my energy and even some of Bills into sort of like a pure energy explosion. I can also glamour people, vampires, and even animals. I can fly, I am very strong, ya know the typical vampire stuff."

Eric was speechless he was also terrified. Here sitting beside him was one of the most powerful beings aside from any God that was walking on earth. She looked so alive, but he knew she wasn't. She looked so sad, but he really didn't know, not without the bond. He looked at the beautiful woman sitting next to him and she reminded him of a child as she looked at him with her blue eyes. She looked so innocent, but he was scared. "Is there anything else?"

She nodded, "I'm not allergic to silver, but I was stopped any other time those first years to test any other final death method. They actually restricted any wood furnishings in my rooms and wood had to stay far away from me." She laughed hysterically remembering those episodes. Bill and Niall actually locked her in her quarters for six months until they believed she had given up on her suicide mission.

Sookie caught the fear in the air and hated it. She came back to prove she loved him, and now he is rejecting her. "Eric… Dawn is approaching, you should get somewhere safe."

"Where will you go?"

She winced, She wanted to come back to Area 5, tell Eric everything and the world be right again. Of course nothing ever happens how you imagine it or else she would be alive, the bond with Eric would still be filling her heart and mind and they would be happy together. "I will find somewhere to rest, I'm sure there is a hotel somewhere down the road." She said as she opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"KNULLA!" Eric yelled as he pushed the door open to confront her, but she was gone. All that was left of her was the scent of vampire and coconut oil.


	4. Chapter 4

Sookie looked at the tiles on the ceiling, she had indeed found a cheap motel to stay in for the day. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep and not wake up for another 10 years. The pain of Erics rejection cut her to the quick. She closed her eyes and pictured her sweet loving gran wondering what wisdom she would have given her in this situation. It always seemed no matter how silly the situation she had some quote that would make you feel better about your life. At the moment the one that stuck in her head was "You never forget who you really are... no matter how many nights you stay awake trying to," And that's how she felt, like she was forgetting who she was. She knew it was time to go home, to go see Jason, and Tara, and Sam.

Eric sat in his study and thought about today's situation. The joy he felt when he saw her at his clubs parking lot. The rage he felt from her being a vampire. He wanted to kill something. No, he wanted to kill William Compton. Eric wanted Sookie to be free of her maker. He wasn't as upset at her being a vampire if he were her maker he would have been ecstatic. He had nothing with her now, there was no bond with her to share, only pain.

He wondered if damned blood bond was anything, he started to wonder if that is the only reason he loved Sookie. He knew that wasn't true, bond or no he loved her. He wanted to be with her but she scared him to his core.

The dawn was calling to him so he warily went into his resting place to die for the day.

Sookie tossed and turned on the bed of the hotel, dreams filled her mind. It was the third time she had woken up to nightmares. She knew they weren't her dreams, they were Erics. This last one had been the most disturbing. He had actually staked her, giving her the final death she had wanted for so long. She had felt his rage, his pain, his confusion, and fear.

She couldn't sleep after that. Her body was exhausted but she couldn't close her eyes and see what was in his dreams. She pushed out of the bed and decided to take a shower and get on with the day. Before she went to sleep she decided it was time to go back home to Bon Temps. She had nothing with her, none of her clothes, nothing.

The hot water felt good on her sore muscles, and thoughts of Eric rushed back. In the Shower when he lost his memory, how wonderful it was to have his hands washing my body. She would give anything to turn back time.

Stepping out of the shower she reluctantly put the dress that she wore back on. The stains of blood weren't really noticeable because the dress was red and white and the specks of blood although a bit darker red. She brushed her hair with her fingers, and just stared at herself in the mirror. She looked exactly as she did ten years ago, if not better, until you looked at her eyes. They were dull, empty, and sad.

_I really need to get out of this self-pity, remember Sookie you are what you are._ She giggled at that though because it sounded like Popeye. "Well Sook, it's time to do this thing," She said to herself as she grabbed her small purse.

Sookie took to the sky enjoying the wind in her face and the sun on her skin. She knew that she wouldn't be able to fly for long because just being in the sun drained a lot of her energy, but she wasn't going to walk to Bon Temps. She found what she was looking for though, and it was in the perfect location. The car rental place was in a small strip mall that had a ladies boutique a couple doors down. She went in the boutique and bought a pair of jeans and a baby tee. She went into the dressing room changed her clothes and left the ruined dress on the bench.

Next was the car rental. With a little money and glamour, she got the keys to her rental which was a small silver dodge. She turned the keys and it purred to life. She knew she was in Red Chute on Hwy 80, so all she had to do was go back towards Shreveport and hop on I-20 and she would be home in an hour.

On her drive back to her beloved hometown she thought about who to go see first. She missed her brother and his reckless ass, but what she really needed was someone she trusted. She knew Sam would be at the bar, that place since he bought it was his life. At least 10 years ago when she died it was. She thought about all the people she left behind and wondered what had happened to their lives. Soon she was hoping to catch up, a wave of fear washed over her. What if they don't accept me, what if I am just rejected again. The thought sent her into a panic, she couldn't drive she had to make everything stop so she pulled off the first exit at a Truck Plaza.

The world seemed to be spinning out of control and no amount of concentration could make it stop. Suddenly she remembered her cell in her purse and dug it out. Even after all these years she still remembered the number to her old workplace.

"Merlotte's Bar and Grill, this is Sam"

The world stopped. She couldn't talk, she couldn't move, she was frozen. Memories of her dear friend flooded her mind.

"Hello?"

"Sam, is it really you?" she said as blood started gathering in her eyes.

"Yep, this is Sam. Who is this?"

"Sam…. It's Sookie."

Sam was pouring Jane Bodehouse, the resident drunk another Jack and Coke. It was only 6:30, if she kept up like this he would have to call her son around 9 tonight. Sam put the drink on a napkin and handed it to her as the phone rang.

"Merlotte 's Bar and Grill, this is Sam"

The line was silent. "Hello?"

"Sam, is it really you?" He finally heard. This must be a joke of some kind he thought, but the voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"Yep, this is Sam. Who is this?" There was another pause and he was trying to figure out who the voice belonged to.

"Sam…. It's Sookie"

He was livid, "Whoever this is you go to Hell!"

"Sam it really is me, please believe me." She sobbed into the phone.

Holy shit Sam thought, it really was her. It was her voice, it was Sookie. "Sookie! Are you Okay? Where are you? How are you? Where have you been? We thought you were dead!"

"Sam is it okay if I come to the bar, I couldn't think of anyone else."

"Of course, of course when do you think you will be here?" He was frantic, excited and curious.

"According to how fast I drive, I'll be there soon."

She realize once she made it to Bon Temps that it would just about be sun set. She wondered if Eric would try to find her.

Sookie pulled up in the employees parking lot an hour after she got off the phone with Sam. She would have been there sooner but she was pulled over for speeding. She knew that the cop that pulled her over had already run it through his computer so she had to do a bit of glamouring. She really did hate having control over people or vamps by doing that but sometimes there was no other choice, and she never hurt anyone. Hell, the guy at the rental place was paid for the car and got a large tip.

She got out of the car and her whole body shivered. "_Somebody's walkin over your grave girl, too bad that somebody is you."_ Sookie though. This where she had died. _"No matter now, what's done is done." _ She walked past the trailer, with its hedges still perfect, to the back entrance of the bar. She walked down the hallway to his office. The door was closed which he used to never do. She knocked and peeked in the door. "Sam?"

Sam flew from his chair almost tripping over his own feet. "SOOKIE!" He said as he flung the door open and crushed her in a bear hug. "Sookie, Oh my god! Everyone thought you were dead."

She hugged her friend back in earnest; he still looked good, a little greyer at his temples, a few more wrinkles at the corner of his eyes. She missed Sam Merlotte. "I missed you Sam."

Sam caught a whiff of her. "Been to see Eric already huh?" The smell of Vampire was all over her.

"Yes, let's just say it didn't go as I had wanted." Sadness tinged in her voice.

"Sookie? Where were you? We had a funeral for you."

"Did I have a good turn out?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Sam who was still in shock smiled "I believe every supe attended. All from Hot Shot, the Shreveport Pack, The King of the Three, and Area 5 showed up, Dallas Vamps, Jackson Vamps, witches. It was a sight to see actually."

"The king of three?"

"Yeah, de Castro."

"Oh. How is my brother?"

"Jason? He doesn't know yet?" Sam couldn't believe that she hadn't gone to see him yet, he was her only family.

"No, I just wasn't sure. Sam there is so much to tell and I'm not sure he would accept my life." The tears started flooding her eyes and that's when Sam knew.

"Sook, Cher," he said as his arms wrapped around her again. "Tell me what happened."

"I got shot. I was dying. Bill turned me. We went far away and I met some truly wonderful friends." She didn't have the strength to tell him anymore than that.

He put his finger under her chin and made her look up at him. "I'm sorry Cher, from the bottom of my heart I am sorry." He wasn't going to press the subject.

"Bon Temps hasn't changed has it?" Sookie said trying to change the subject.

Sam laughed, he was sorry for his friend but she was still his friend. She was still gentle, and caring, and now she was even more beautiful. "Come on have a seat and I will catch you up." _Gotta let Andy and the Sheriff know she is back sometime if she plans on staying._ Sam thought

"I know I will Sam, I just don't have the energy tonight." She said answering his thoughts as she went to sit and catch up. It was nice to have a familiar place, and Sam who didn't reject her for what she was, and saw who she was instead. She had always thought he was too perceptive by far. Man's best friend loyal to the end.


	5. Chapter 5

Eric woke that evening around 6:46pm, he knew the sun had not completely set yet. He sat on the edge of the bed and covered his face with his hands. He smelled her scent and it aroused his memories and his cock. He remembered last night, how when he saw her everything seemed to shimmer away but her and him. He replayed everything in his mind, he remembered how she tasted, familiar yet different. Her blood was sweet tasting of Fae as it always had, but it also tasted of something he had never before encountered. It made him feel as if he were drunk. He tasted very little vampire.

He stood up from his bed and flipped a switch that made the panels lift from the window. The sun had just set, he knew it was about 7:12. He needed to hurry up and shower in order to get to his meeting with Bill. He needed to know what happened and what she was, because she was not a vampire. Knowing he was to see Bill he skipped the shower so he could smell her on him while he questioned him. There are more ways to torture than physical. He did change his blood stained clothes.

Pam smiled as she walked down the stairs to the fallout shelter. When she bought the property, she couldn't believe she found a house that was so well suited to her needs. She was the Child of the Area 5 Sheriff after all, and Eric rarely found joy in punishing anymore. She opened the door to the shelter and saw Bill hanging by the silver manacles bolted in the wall. "Good Evening Bill" She said as if she were hosting a long awaited party. "And how did you find your accommodations?"

"I find my accommodations particularly inadequate, now where is Sookie?" His cool voice slipping from his tongue like ice.

Pam sat in a high back chair across from Bill. "I don't know, Haven't talked to Eric yet. I am sure she is safe. She is probably enjoying his insatiable libido." She smiled knowing that would provoke him.

"Your lips are still permanently kissing his ass aren't they Pamela."

"Oh yes, Many women find that to be a great place to be. If I remember correctly that was Sookie's favorite."

Bill growled and yanked on the manacles.

The door opened and Eric walked in. He smiled wickedly at the scene before him, Compton was dangling from special silver manacles made to make him weak, but not burn his skin. And from his composure it seemed his dear child had already been playing with Compton's mind a bit. "Am I late Pam?"

"No Master, you know it's not a real party till you arrive."

"Eric, you son of a bitch, where is she?" Bill yelled as he again tried to yank the chains out of the wall.

Eric reached Bill at Vampire speed and used all his strength when he hit him in the jaw. "You are in no position to ask me questions, or insult me. If there shall be any questions asked it will be from me."

"Eric, I think you broke his jaw, should I set it right so it will heal quicker." Pam asked.

"Yes, Pam. If not I will never get any answers from him tonight. Fix it and I will be back around midnight to further my interrogation." He said as he walked out the door.

Pam grinned and sauntered to her prisoner. Bill looked up at her and saw her gleeful smile so he spit the blood that was pooling in his mouth on her face. Anger crossed her face, but was quickly replaced with her smile as she wiped the blood off her face with the back of her hand. Before Bill knew what she was going to do, she back handed him setting his jaw back into place. "I may be a faithful child to Eric, but where is your dearest Sookie? Loyalty and kissing ass are two different things and you will do well to remember that."

Pam turned and walked to the door flicking out the light and left Bill to heal.

Eric walked inside the dealership, he needed two cars, a Vette to replace his and a replacement for the car that he destroyed. He wasn't sure what make and model he destroyed but he felt he had to replace it anyway. He wanted to be out looking for her, to hold her and tell her of his love for her but he couldn't do that yet without knowing what had transpired in ten years. When it came to his lover he was a jealous man.

A short man approached Eric "Mr. Northman, I'm so glad to see you. Is everything okay with the Corvette I sold you three months ago?"

Charles Hampton had sold Eric his last Vette. He was a money hungry imp in Eric's opinion, balding and fat, no wife, and no children. Upon the last visit Eric learned be was a donor waiting to happen.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Hampton. Unfortunate events have forced me to purchase a new one. I would like to have another just as the last. Same color, same specifications." Eric waited for the pathetic man to nod so he knew he understood. "Good, now I also require another car, something non-conspicuous."

"Ohhhh. Secret Vampire stuff huh?" He paled at the hard glare he was receiving from Eric. "S-s-sorry Mr. Northman."

"It is for my wife."

That response filled the dealer with surprise. "Hmmm, well I'm sure we can find something suitable. If you would please follow me." Eric was lead to a row of cars. "This is the new Malibu, you can get nice cloth seats, all power, sun roof. Then we have the Impala, very classy, faux wood grain, power everything. Would be very nice for Mrs. Northman."

Eric felt a twinge of pain when the man called her Mrs. Northman. "Do you have a model available named stubborn?"

Charles laughed, that is why I chose never to get married he thought. "I believe I have the perfect car for you, the new Cruze."

Eric waved his hand, he really didn't care. "That will be fine. I want it leather, sleek interior, fully loaded."

"Any color?"

"Light blue"

"Perfect, I will draw up the papers."

It was already drawing to 10:00pm at Merlotte's, Sam had been telling her the gossip. Sookie just enjoyed being home. Tara and JB had their twins, and as Claude had predicted they were a boy and girl. Jackson Edgar de Rune and Sophia Sookie de Rune were now 9 and giving Tara as much trouble as they could without driving her crazy. Jason had married Michele Schubert and it seemed to be sticking. They had a 5-year-old son Jonas Allen Stackhouse. Sookie's heart soared hearing she was an Aunt, she remembered how bad Jason had taken Crystal (his first wife's) miscarriages. She learned that he turned out to be a wonderful father, which made her happy. Their father was more of an "I" person, and their mother was jealous of Jason and Sookie because they took some of her time away from their father.

Sookie was happy to be home, happy that Sam was still indeed her friend. She knew that he had so many questions for her but knowing she didn't want to share right now so he didn't ask. He was sad for her, and angry for her, and wish there was something he could do for her.

"Don't pity me Sam" She put her hand on top of his. "I have had a lot of time to sort out my feelings, to accept this, and to realize that I'm different." She laughed hard. "Of course I was different in life so I guess that transition was as hard."

"Yeah Sook, but in a good way. I just don't want…" He didn't know how to finish _want what?_ He thought _want people to be scared of you. Want you to be unhappy. _ _Want you to have to hide from those you love. Want your life to be harder than it was._

"Sam, I will adapt, they will accept me or not. I do have you in my corner though." She said giving his hand a squeeze.

Sam had realized that his friend, this sad and lonely girl who he had so much love for had finally grown up. Too bad she had to die before she did though.

Sookie just laughed, Sam smiled at her and shook his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews and subscribers. I have to say it definitely puts a big smile on my face to know that people are enjoying my own rendition of The Southern Vampire Mysteries. **

**With that being said this is my first fan fic and while I do enjoy the good reviews I'm not afraid of constructive criticism, actually I appreciate it. If you tell me that my story jumps around I'm sorry for that but I like knowing what's going on all over the place, not with just one character. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it gives you a peek of where Sookie has been. Enjoy :D**

Eric stepped out of his new Corvette in the Fangtasia parking lot. It was odd seeing the parking lot empty on a Wednesday night. He let himself in his club and looked at the patched up hole in the wall. He wanted to find Sookie, but he knew that he didn't have enough control over his emotions to talk to her. But Bill he could beat, torture and interrogate.

He walked into his office and was surprised to find two beings sitting on the leather couch. "Who are you?"

"Well hello scrumptious. I think I should have visited you sooner, I mean I was told you were gorgeous but wow." The woman said as she stood up tapping her finger to her chin taking Eric all in. She was stunning, close to 5'10" her long blonde hair looked like gold silk that draped over her shoulders and down her back, her eyes were an aqua color, and her face looked like an angel. Her whole body and demeanor screamed SEX. The man with her was equally beautiful, he was a bit shorter than his female companion. His blonde curly hair went to his shoulders, blue eyes that were darker than Eric's was, with a boyish face.

Eric leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed and raised his eyebrow. "And again who are you?"

"I'm sorry for her rudeness, this is Cytherea, and I am Apollon. We have come to find Sookie and bring her back home."

The mention of Sookie brought fire to Eric's eyes but that was the only indication he gave to the two intruders. "And what do you know of her?"

"Oh, Honey bun. We know everything!" Cytherea said with a broad grin on her face.

"Please have a seat Apollo and Aphrodite." Eric said gesturing to the couch. He was no fool and he knew Greek Mythos just as well as he knew his own Norse Gods.

"Has our dearest told you about us?" Apollo asked

"No." Eric said as he went to sit behind his desk. "Would you like to explain this to me?"

Clearly, Aphrodite was very please, she clapped and seemed to be bursting with pride. "Oh boy would I!"

"Do you think that is a good idea, you tend to embellish a bit." She just crossed her arms and slumped into the couch like a spoiled teenager who didn't get her way.

"Let me start off with informing you Mr. Northman that this was not how this was supposed to happen. The Moerae didn't foresee Sookie being murdered and believe she would have carried out her destiny as a human, but as you know you cannot escape what is foretold."

Eric's mind was going a mile a minute as Apollo spoke. Sookie lived with Gods? Had she had sex with them? What was her destiny? Did he even play a part in it? He needed to know all the answers.

"Niall brought Sookie to us, along with Mr. Compton." Eric was filled with rage at Bills name. "All was explained to Zeus, the Moerae had told Zeus he couldn't refuse her, even if she was a vampire, she was to important to leave out in the world and live like a vampire. She needed to be taught, to learn, to accept." Apollo paused seeing if Eric was taking in the information. Eric nodded giving him his rapt attention and Apollo proceeded. "Hera along with many other Gods were angry with his decision to allow a vampire into Olympus."

"Angry? Hell more than angry, we were all spittin bullets." She interrupted, Apollo glared at her and she resumed her position as the pouting teen.

"Not even Zeus would stand up to the Moerae, He understands that they cannot upset the order. So Sookie came to live with us when she awoke. At first we hated her, shunned her, she was upsetting our balance but there was nothing we could do about it. After a while, some started to come around and see her, see that she was so innocent. I was the first to accept her and we grew very close. I knew about her ability to hear what is not normally heard. She would refuse to eat when she arrived, I saw her and saw how sad she was and my heart reached out to her."

Eric was getting pictures of this boyish god and his lover entangled in each other's arms and was furious. She was his lover, his wife. "Did you fuck my wife?" He asked trying to mask the anger in his voice which he failed miserably at.

Aphrodite's melodic laugh filled the room. "Oh you earth walkers are such fun, filled with so many emotions." With a bright smile on her face she rested her elbows on her knees leaning towards the desk. "Are you telling me Viking that you have abstained from sex this whole time she has been gone?"

Guilt riddled him, "I believed her to be dead and gone forever."

Apollo nodded and continued. "To answer your question no, I saw her more as a father would a daughter."

"Of course Hades didn't see her like that, but he likes dead things after all." She interrupted again. Both Apollo and Eric glared daggers at her. "Oh please, do you really think she should have suffered for over 5,000 years with no intimate touch? Give the girl a break! Plus with his looks and charm he could seduce anyone."

"Who else seduced my wife?" Eric said between clenched teeth. He was ready to kill everyone. Bill who turned her, Niall who took her away to Mt Olympus, Hades who seduced her, this bitch who seemed to be laughing in his face, and anyone who wanted to get in his way.

"Calm yourself, the only one who has touched her has been Hades, and he had to use trickery. She has a deep-"

"Heart." Aphrodite interrupted again, she stroked Apollo's cheek and he just nodded.

"What do you mean 5,000 years?" Eric asked.

Aphrodite smiled brilliantly again "Our time goes by so much faster, and she would be older but she would walk the earth so she could eat. Of course we could never let her out alone because we were worried she would jump the first train to Nashville. I would spend a lot of time chaperoning her on this plane, once I warmed up to her. But as you know Viking she is easy to love." She said giving him a wink. "She always made me laugh with the way she talked, what she called idioms. I guess I have picked up on it with all the time passed. Apollo never did, but he was always a stick in the mud. I remember one night we went into a shop and she picked up a calendar, she told me that it was a word of the day calendar and said that each day that goes by she rips off the sheet the day before and it tells her the date and a word with its meaning. It was side splitting funny because we went home and she opened her package. Days went by and finally her calendar was used up. So I travel back to this plane with her to get a new one, we went to the same store; I think we were in New York." She said tapping her finger to her chin trying to remember. "Well I can't recall, it's not important anyway. And the guy that was behind the counter looked at her oddly and asked if she was not satisfied with the last one she bought earlier in the evening." She started laughing and could hardly catch her breath with that memory.

Eric didn't care about the story, it was just something among many things he had missed in his beloveds life. Apollo didn't look amused either.

She shrugged "I guess you had to be there."

"Yes," Eric said coldly. "I wish I was."

Her giggles died after that, she felt sorry for the handsome vampire. "She never once had sex with Bill, or he never ordered her too?" Eric asked.

"Pfffft. Bill. He followed her around like a love struck puppy, and she despised him. He may be as dumb as a box full of rocks but he knew better than to try to hop in the sack with her, and damn sure knew not to order her to." She replied. "But our Sookie, with all the good and love and everything light has forgiven him. Personally I think he should meet his final death." Eric couldn't agree more. It encouraged him a bit that Aphrodite did not hold William Compton with any good opinion, it didn't mean that he liked her anymore though. She wanted to take Sookie back, he had to find a way to keep that from happening.

"How did she come to possess the gifts she has? Immunity to silver, the kinetic absorption? I have never heard of such." Eric hated these two Gods, wanted nothing more than to kill them, but how do you kill a God?

" Honestly Mr. Northman we don't know. We have theories but that's all they are." Apollo answered.

Eric's phone rang and he ignored it. "Don't you want to answer that? It could be Sookie." Aphrodite asked.

He wouldn't answer the phone with them in ear shot especially if it was Sookie. Looking on the screen he saw PAM. "It can wait." She just smiled.

"Mr. Northman, do you know where we could locate Sookie?" Apollo asked

"No."

"Well then, gotta go gorgeous." Aphrodite said as she stood up, Apollo followed suit.

"What do you mean you gotta go?" Eric stood up, he was mad and wanted answers. "I am not done."

"Personally Viking, I don't give a rats ass about you being done." Aphrodite spat out her face once beautiful twisted into pure viciousness. "We came here to find my compadre and she is not here, we have wasted enough time to give you all the information you need. We even answered a few questions as a courtesy because I believe you still love her. I can even smell that you have had your wick dipped when she was here, which I have heard is a much endowed wick. What was the term she used? Gracious something or other, and Viking Sex God." She smiled and looked down at his pants. "Pity you're dead."

"She spoke of me?"

She rolled her eyes as she took Apollo's hand and vanished out of the room.

He dropped into the awaiting seat behind his desk. Why would Sookie go live with Gods? Why was she so important. He had to know everything, because right now he couldn't move any of the chess pieces in place without knowledge. He picked up his phone and called a Strip Club.


	7. Chapter 7

Sookie smelled the wildflowers she had pick to set on her Grans grave. Sitting in the quiet dark cemetery was peaceful. She couldn't hear anyone's mind and had plenty of time to think about her time with Sam. She had missed so much, she wanted nothing more than to turn back time and duck as she did when Sweetie had shot her. "Gran, I wish you were here, you could tell me what I should do." She listened, words of wisdom usually came to her when she asked her grandmother for help. Sookie wasn't an idiot and knew it was always Sookie that answered because something that her Gran had said in the past. Tonight when she asked no saying popped in her mind. She sighed an unnecessary sigh and stood up brushing the grass clippings off her jeans.

She had left her rental at Merlotte's, she had wanted to clear her head so now she walked towards her old home that had been in her family forever. As she got to her property, she noticed that the house was dark, it had been painted in the past few years. The yard was immaculate which she knew would make gran happy. Sam had told her that Eric had bought the house from Jason, and paid a ridiculous amount of money for it. Knowing that Eric had spent so much to keep memories of me wrenched at my soul. She walked up the steps and to the door. It was locked. She pushed on it until it popped open breaking the frame.

Nothing in the house had changed. Eric didn't move anything although it was clean, he must have hired someone or he never came here. She remembered always going behind him and putting the towels and such in hampers when he was there. He wasn't much of a cleaner. A sad smile crossed her face and she felt utterly exhausted. She dragged her feet to her room, which also was untouched except for the bed, it was made but a little crumpled like someone had laid on it. She walked over taking off her clothing as she did lie down and smelled Eric. Blood fell from her eyes in a rush. All the hurt, grief, anger, was taking over and she cried herself to sleep.

Pam sat in the chair worrying over Eric, he should have been here by now. She had even called but there was no answer. She knew he wasn't in danger but all the emotions he had was driving her mad, she didn't even want to know how her maker felt. She stood up and walked over to Bill, studying him. She wanted answers but didn't want to know anything before Eric so restrained herself from asking.

"She is stronger than Eric you know." Bill said in a cold whisper almost as if he heard her thoughts. Pam was silent. "She is older too."

Pam snorted, Eric is over 1,ooo years old. In mortal years Sookie would be what? 37. She thought.

"She has lived with Gods, and they won't be happy that she is gone." Bill glared at Pam.

"Use your scare tactics somewhere else Compton, Gods don't give a shit about humans, and sure the hell don't care about a vampire." Pam said with severity in her voice.

Bill smiled at her, his jaw had healed back into place but pain still throbbed through his skull. Bill decided that if they were going to play so would he.

The club was going strong, drinks were good, women all around shoving money down the dancers G-Strings and so far no trouble. Dermot sat in the office watching the activity on all the screens when the phone rang. "Hooligans."

"Let me speak to Claude."

"Claude is out."

"Who is this?" The voice impenitently asked.

"Dermot, and who is this?" He was getting agitated.

There was a few seconds of silence and Dermot was about to hang up the phone. "This is Eric Area 5 Sheriff. Do you know how to contact Niall?"

"No!" Dermot stated and hung up.

He picked the phone back up and dialed Claude's cell.

Eric hit the speed dial for Pam.

"I'm listening." Pam answered

Eric could hear the irritation in her voice, "Pam, I won't make it back tonight. Do what you want with Compton aside from killing him."

"Thank You Master" Eric heard the smile in her voice, he was glad he could give her this small gift.

Thoughts about the night flowed through his mind as he raced down I-20 to Bon Temps what was normally an hour drive took him 30 minutes. He parked his car in the bars parking lot and walked in like he owned the place. He knew she had been there, he could smell her scent and followed it right to Sam. As he strode to the bar every female followed him with lustful looks.

"Shifter…" Eric nodded.

Sam nudged his head indicating he wanted Eric to follow. In Sam's office her scent was over powering. "What do you want Eric?" Sam asked tense ready for anything.

"She was here." Sam noticed it wasn't a question but nodded anyway, he knew her scent was in here, the Vampire could smell it better than him. "Who else knows?"

"In Bon Temps, as far as I know just me." Sam replied

"Why would she come see you before her brother?"

"She needed to be with someone who trusts her and she trusts in return." Sam was about to lose his temper on the subject. He thought of how she looked when she came to him. Thought of the shirt that was in the dirty clothes hamper because it was blood stained with her tears. She was lost, and scared and it pissed him off.

"Enough Shifter," Eric snarled. "Where did she go."

Sam shrugged and walked past him. With vampire speed, he was in front of Sam before he even got out office lifting him up by his throat. "I am growing tired of people walking away from me. Now tell me where my wife went!"

Sam struggled for words since he was having a hard time breathing and his feet were back on the ground but Eric wouldn't release him completely. "I honestly don't know," He said trying to grasp for breath. "she asked if she could…" Gulp of breath, "leave her rental…" breath "she wanted to walk."

Eric released his throat "Figure out what rental company it is and tell them to pick up the car." He told the shifter, and walked away as Sam massaged his throat.

Eric was glad she walked, it would be easier to find her but if he knew Sookie at all he already knew to drive towards the parish road she lived on.

"Claude speaking."

"We have a problem Claude, that vampire that dated our kin just called asking about Niall." Dermot said quickly. The magic that Niall had put on him was broken by Sookie and Claude, but if Niall's name was mentioned he became jumpy. It made him think of Terry Belleflur and what Sookie explained as shell shock.

"I shall see into it." He pressed end, and looked in his directory for Fangtasia's number, which he didn't have any more. It would be silly to have it, Fairy blood was like a drug to Vampires. He sat in his lovers room wondering why the delectable Eric Northman would be trying to find Niall. He pressed his speed dial.

"Claude?" He heard his grandfather answer.

"Your majesty, Dermot received a call from Eric The North Man, would you know why he is trying to call me?" Claude asked while examining his perfectly manicured nails.

"No, I have no idea, though I would warn you, stay away."

"Of course My Prince, after all I am Fae and he undead. Nevertheless, what piqued my curiosity was he was looking for you. I just wanted to know if all is well in the world of Fae?"

There was a moment of silence "All is well. I warn you blood of my blood, be wary of Northman, he is unstable." Niall stated and hung up.

Eric nudged open the door of the old Stackhouse family home, the lock was broken and he smelled Sookie. He went in straight to her old bedroom. Clothes were dropped where she took them off and she was a vision laying naked on the bed. The stood there watching her sleep, but it disturbed him because she looked dead. There was no sound of her breath, no sound of her heartbeat. He walked to the bed shedding his shirt as he did and dropped it on the floor with her clothes. Going around the bed to look at her face he noticed the dried blood on her face and a small pool of blood on the quilt. He recognized the quilt, and was happy to be rid of it, it offended his senses and he had let her known that when she was keeping him safe.

Grief flooded him again, she kept him safe from a group of V drinking were-witches and he couldn't protect her from a bullet and Bill. She had died in a bar parking lot and woke up surrounded by Gods who hated her. She had lived for thousands of years longer than him and never stopped loving him. She never wanted to be turned, although if she were alive he would never stop trying to convince her to.

"I never blamed you." Sookie whispered her eyes still closed, she was afraid to open her eyes, afraid that he wasn't there. She was suddenly gathered into his arms and holding her to his chest.

"Sookie, I don't know what to do. I thought you were dead. I went mad for a while, Pam could keep me under some control when I had to deal with Victor or Felipe, but I couldn't cope. I was numb, she would have to beg me to eat, to go to Fangtasia. You had brought me happiness, and when you were gone you took everything away with it." Eric said as he held her stroking her hair. She just listened. "I always have a plan, I always have different variable solutions for anything that may occur. Your death was never in any plans. To be truthful with you I had always thought one day you would come to your senses and let me turn you."

That got her attention. "So you were going to brow beat me until I said yes?" She said as she pushed away from him. "I thought you, my bonded would have known better. You and Bill are more alike than I thought."

Anger surged through his veins "How dare you compare me to William Compton." Eric said, Sookie scrambled off his lap. "And I thought you, My WIFE, would know how not to piss me off."

"Your WIFE?" Sookie looked at him with wide eyes. Her limbs were shaking as she tried to hold her anger in. "Well Honey, I'll tell you what…" Eric looked at her with interest. "I may have been your wife, but till death do us part, and I am so effing dead I have met the reaper."

"So I have heard." Remembering what the Gods had told him earlier in the evening.

"And pray tell, what have you heard?" She asked her eyes narrowing at him.

Eric was good at games and decided to play one with Sookie, to see if the Gods were truthful to him. "I heard that you lived in Olympus with Gods, that you are now older than me, and that you had two known lovers while you were there. Although it was mentioned that Hades had tricked you, but Bill you volunteered your body to." He said watching her closely. He was good at determining reactions and he didn't like the one he got. He became nervous at what was happening.

Sookie was fuming, He saw a faint red glow around her and the floors and walls started vibrating. "Who told you these lies Eric Northman?" She asked ominously, she hated that someone had lied to him. She hated that he couldn't just love her like she loved him. She hated that she had missed so much of her life. She hated Bill for not just letting her die. It felt like an abyss was pulling at her insides, tearing her and ripping her. Trying to pull her down, and she was fighting it with all she had. It took her in seconds and she was unconscious on the ground.

Eric had to know about Bill so he figured a little deception would be in order, add a few embellishments to the stories Apollo and Aphrodite had told him and he would learn by her reaction. But what he got he was not expecting. He felt a small vibration that intensified, and a red aura around Sookie. He wasn't sure what she was doing but it was frightening. The air had gone thick with magic, anger, rage, and hate. In seconds it was gone and she collapsed on the floor like a rag doll.

Before his survival instincts kicked in he rushed to her , picked her up and gently laid her on the bed. He heard a pair of footsteps behind him and quickly turned around crouched for attack. Apollo and Aphrodite stood in the doorway.


	8. Chapter 8

"I told you Viking, she wasn't ready to be out." Aphrodite said walking over to the bed to check on her friend. "This will happen again and again, until she dies." Eric was trying to process the night, too much was happening and his mind couldn't keep up.

"Why do you two fight? I do not understand Vampire, You love her and she loves you equally if not more. Yet you quarrel like Titans." Apollo said as joined Aphrodite.

"This gift she has could kill her?"

"Zeus believes that she isn't immune to a stake or decapitation of course. If what was inside her had gotten any bigger tonight this house would have toppled." Eric looked at Aphrodite confused, she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Viking, She has many powerful gifts from Gods, her vampire abilities are much stronger than any vampire walking on earth. She is special, what if she were pierced with falling wood? She is special and has to be protected."

"Could you satisfy my curiosity?" Eric asked. Apollo nodded. "Sookie is now an old vampire and she is stronger than me but why isn't Bill?" He asked thinking about the short fight in the bar. If he were going to have an enemy, he needed to know all his disadvantages.

Aphrodite laughed "Are you serious Viking? Bill was never worthy of Olympus, either in life or death. Lucky for us we only saw him when we left home and walked the earth."

Well that explained that one. "What are Niall's plans with Sookie?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." She said with a shrug and turned away. He knew that was all he was going to get out of them.

"Sookie, Sookie honey, it is time to wake up. Time to go home." Aphrodite said quietly in Sookie's ear.

"Listen, I know I have not done well with the situation, but give us a little more time." Eric asked.

Aphrodite looked up at Apollo, she wanted to give him more time, she was the goddess of love after all and she knew that Sookie loved him with all of her being.

Apollo knew that look he was getting, and he knew that he cared enough for Sookie he would allow it. "Eric, we will give you one week to be with her, if she decides she wants to come back before that week is up she will be allowed, if anything happens to her you will answer to all 12 of us."

"Yeah, just so you know Zeus will be madder than a wet hen if anything happens to her, he has grown fond of her, he says 'She amuses him'." Aphrodite stated. "And if she is hurt, I'm sure he will come down himself and tear you a new asshole."

"I understand, I will keep her safe." Eric answered. Relief flooded him but he didn't want to show them anything. He didn't trust anyone especially them.

Aphrodite studied him and nodded in approval. "Just remember Honey, we'll be watching." She said as they shimmered away.

Pam sat on the dirty bloodied floor and looked up at Bill. The wounds that she had inflicted were healing, but not as fast as a vampire in full health. She knew that he had lost a lot of blood and knew he hadn't had anything to eat in a day or more. She was tired of the torture, which confused her to no end. She usually loved doling out long hours of pain. She started to pity him, she knew that he did what he thought he had to do to keep Sookie alive. He had told her some tid-bits of Sookies life trying to scare her, but living with Gods. Ha! Never possible, but there was a hint of doubt that crossed her mind.

She got up, fished her phone out of her pocket and went outside. Hitting speed dial she pressed the phone to her ear and waited, it went to Eric's voicemail. "Master, Compton is spouting stories that I know can't possibly be true. I await your confirmation." She closed her phone and not even 3 seconds later it rang.

"Master?"

"Ah, Pamela!" A cheery voice came over the phone, she rolled her eyes not appreciating the interruption to her thoughts

"Victor, what a nice surprise, what do I owe the pleasure?" She said sounding as if she wanted the call.

"Well, I have been trying to reach Eric all night and he doesn't seem to be answering his phone."

"Yes, well…" Pam's brain was in cartwheels trying to come up with an excuse. "You know how cell phones are, there are still places that you can't get a signal."

"Then dear girl maybe you can help me."

Dear girl? She thought as she pulled the phone from her ear and looked at it comically. "Maybe I can." She answered and all she could think was SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

"Never mind, I think this is something I need to hear from Eric himself. Take care Pamela." The phone went silent.

Shit, that was a threat; she could hear the undertones of "take care" quite clearly. She dialed Eric's number again.

Eric was laying with Sookie, just enjoying having her near wondering if they could be happy for just one week, no fights, no pride, no jealousy getting in the way. He hated the fact that he was capable of such an emotion, then he thought of Bill and a smile crossed his face, it felt good to break his jaw. He wanted to rip his throat out for what he had done. He was certain that there was no relationship with the two now and he gathered her closer to him. He knew Bill had to spend all those years in her company, and she didn't give him an ounce of her affection. That in itself had to be torture. He almost felt sorry for the bastard, and if not for him Sookie wouldn't be in his arms.

The phone in his pocket vibrated yet again, it was becoming annoying. He pulled it out and saw that it was Pam.

"Yes?" He answered in a whisper so he wouldn't wake Sookie. He was enjoying the peace of holding her to have her wake.

"Master, Victor has been trying to call you, I lied and said you had no signal."

Eric got up carefully and left the room so he wouldn't disturb her.

"Thank you, how is your guest doing?"

"Well let's just say he has an imagination on him. I never figured Compton to have story telling abilities."

"Yes well, I have thought about it, set him free. Before you do though I want you to warn him that Sookie is in my protection, she has been given to me and that if he comes near her or tries to summon her I will stake him myself."

Pam was astonished. "Yes Master."

"Oh, and Pam. Tomorrow go out and buy yourself some new pumps." He hung up. He knew that would make her happy, his child loved shoes.

Eric now had to deal with Victor, he should have killed him years ago but after Sookie's death, it seemed moot. He had no fears about Felipe or Victor trying to claim what was his. Eric dialed.

"Eric, good to hear from you. I was worried." Victor said

'Like hell you were you conniving ass kisser' is what he wanted to say. "Victor, Pam told that you are trying to reach me."

"Yes, I was just wondering if all was well in Area 5. I was told that Fangtasia was closed for renovations."

"All is well Victor." His answers were calm but he could tell something was amiss. Could Victor know about Sookie?

"Hmmmm, no new developments in your area? Nothing I should know about?"

"No." Damn it Victor was irritating him and he could hear it in his own voice as much as he was trying to conceal it. Now he really knew that Victor was told she was back.

"Very well then Eric." He said with disappointment. "I was calling to inform you to prepare for guests tomorrow night The King, Myself, and a small entourage will be there shortly after dark." _Click_

He had a lot to think about, but he would rather be doing any thinking closer to Sookie and rejoined her on the bed.

"Eric?" She whispered

"Yes my lover?"

"Where's Bill?"

SHIT! He hadn't expected that one. "Dear one, can I explain some things without you getting upset at me?"

She thought for a moment and responded. "I'll try."

Considering whom he was talking to that was a great feat so he continued. "Lover, you were my bonded in life, you were my wife, and you were mine. I know you don't like our rules which are now yours but that's how it is." He paused when a thought crossed his mind. "Lover? Did Compton never tell you our rules?"

"Not really," she said thinking. "I mean I already knew most of it, didn't I?"

He tightened his grip on her, he wanted to be as close as he could to her, to feel her body to his. Figures he makes a lousy maker as well as lousy vampire he thought. "Yes, you knew some," he whispered in her ear. "I could kill him for what he did to you, taking you and turning you like he did."

She let out a sigh of exasperation and wiggled out of his grasp so she could roll over and look at him. "Eric, I know you are upset about it all but…"

He started to chuckle a little "No Lover, I mean I have the right to kill him for what he did to you."

"Oh." She said a little embarrassed.

He kissed her gently on her forehead and continued. "Taking blood from a human that has been laid claim to is punishable by whatever the magistrate finds suitable, taking blood from a vampires bonded is punishable by final death. I hate him and if I see him I don't know what I would do, but I am also grateful because if he hadn't I would be lying here alone."

"You said could, he isn't dead is he?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes, he is dead Sookie." Her eyes widened with alarm. "But he has yet to meet his final death." He corrected.

She sighed with relief.

"Sookie," He said nuzzling her neck "We have 45 minutes before I have to climb in that hidey hole of yours, do you think we could make it pleasurable?"

She was tired herself, but with Eric's skillful hands one plucking at her nipple, and the other slowly rubbing her stomach going lower and lower she couldn't resist.

Her fangs extended and she moaned in his chest. "Look at me lover, I want to see your beauty." She did, his eyes filled with lust and love. His hands expertly moved lower with fingers probing, her arousal dripping down his palm, as she unzipped his pants and found him ready and yearning. She gently ran her fingers down him, he felt like cool silk. Her eyes closed as he touched just the right spot inside her, the dam that was building was about to break. Her hands still moving up and down on his cock he moaned and her eyes opened to look at him. There was intensity burning in his eyes. His fingers withdrew from her and he rolled her under him, his mouth claiming hers forcefully. Positioning himself at her opening she was lifting her hips to him begging him to take her. He broke the kiss looked in her eyes and declared, "You are mine." Thrusting himself inside of her as he said it. The dam inside Sookie broke.

She had climaxed at least 4 times but he was still going, dawn was closing fast. Sookie wanted to continue all day but Eric had to sleep. She grabbed him by his beautiful hair and pulled his ear to her mouth. "Drink from me Eric." Never missing a beat she felt his fangs pierce her skin, hers so close to his shoulder she sunk her fangs into him and started pulling, drinking him while he drank her. With her blood rolling through his veins and her drinking from him his release hard and she had cum with him.

He licked the blood that had escaped his mouth and ran down her shoulder, her taste was something you wouldn't ever forget and something you never wanted to waste.

"Eric,"

"Yes my lover?"

"What do we do now?" She asked. He at stared at her, did she really know how beautiful she was, how he would give up everything just to be with her.

"Simply love each other Dear One." He replied as she drifted off to sleep.

He gently pulled his arm from under her head, kissed her temple and thought about her question. 'What will we do now? Victor and Felipe know she is back, He should have known though, he suspected Carl a spy for one of them. Bill isn't stupid enough to go to one of them, and Pam would never betray him.'

He crawled into the tight space and locked it behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Eric woke up in the small space under the closet, tonight he would learn what Victor was up too. He knew that they would expect Sookie. He looked his phone 6:52, he had to stay in hole for another 20 minutes. He sent a text to inform Pam that Felipe and his flunkies (an appropriate word that he learned from Sookie) would be visiting and he would be returning to Shreveport shortly.

Different scenarios went through his mind as he waited till he could start his night. 'Sookie has it way too good' He thought, but there was no bitterness.

Pam got up and checked her phone noticing a text from Eric

{King 3 n flunkies coming

2nite. they know. Be ready.

E}

"And the plot thickens" Pam said out loud. She got went to her meager kitchen pulled out a true blood and warmed it up. She really hoped that she would learn about Sookie tonight.

Eric went to Sookies room and heard the shower, he grinned wondering if they had any time to replay the past. His smile faded when he realized he didn't, but it would be nice to at least wash her back. He pulled back the curtain and his lust was clearly showing his fangs out and his cock hard.

"Did you plan on getting me messy after I have already showered Sheriff?" She asked coyly.

He was starting to look at the up side for being fashionably late. She was hard to resist especially when she was in such a good and playful mood. "Sadly enough we must go to Shreveport Dear One."

"Fine, may I ask why?" She asked as she turned the shower off and stepped out.

He grabbed the towel she was holding and started drying her off. "I received word last night that Felipe and Victor will be visiting for the night, I don't know when they will be here and I would rather Pam not have to deal with them alone."

"Okay, I understand that but why do I have to go?" She pouted.

"I believe someone has told them about you." He answered dropping the towel on the floor and wrapping her in his arms. He was waiting for defiance.

Sookie enjoyed his embrace, enjoyed not fighting. This is how it should be. It was their pride kept them from being happy. She had a lot of time to think about what was wrong with their relationship and neither of them wanted to bend. It was always my way or no way. "Okay. When are we leaving and what should I wear?"

Eric held her out at arm's length and studied her face. "I don't think I heard you right."

"Eric, I'm tired of fighting, I don't have the strength for it anymore or the heart. If we are going to be together then I believe we should compromise."

Eric beamed at her claiming her lips with his. She felt his pride, lust and love. He lifted her feet off the floor and spun her around her small bathroom. She couldn't help laughing. "Okay Sexy Butt, you need to shower while I get ready, what should I wear?"

"Sexy Butt?" He asked lifting an eyebrow. "Anything will do Lover, but I really like you in dresses."

Eric walked in the bedroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. She saw his reflection in the mirror and beamed with pride. This gorgeous being loved her, how could she have gotten so lucky she thought.

He went to the closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans and black t-shirt. "Eric? How much did you stay here?" She asked.

"Every night until about four years ago." He answered as pulled the t-shirt over his head.

She swung around in her chair her mouth hanging open "Are you serious?" He gave her that smile that made her throb. Shaking her head and turning back to the mirror, she placed a thin satin headband in her hair and stood up. "Ready to go honey?"

"pfft, honey my…." He couldn't finish his sentence when he took her in. He finally experienced the phrase 'took my breath away.' Well if he was a breather. She look like a goddess, her blonde hair waved down her back, the white chiffon dress she wore had an empire waist. It fit her in all the right places with the tops of her breasts looking like they might fall out if she was to bend over. The dress hung from her hips and flowed with the slightest of movements. The white made her tan looked even darker. And the silver heels she wore gave her three inches of height and made her legs look incredible. Eric regained himself after a few seconds. "You are not going wearing that." He said raising his eyebrow.

Sookie was positively giddy that he was being so possessive right now, he was jealous. "And why not Mr. Northman?"

"Do you realize that you look like a sacrificial virgin in that dress? How can I protect you if you go out looking like dessert?"

"Well, I said I would go with you to Shreveport, I don't want to go but I compromised. I bought this from Tara's before I died, I spent a pretty penny on it too even with it being on sale, so I am going to wear it." She said her chin going up, she didn't need protecting anymore, she wasn't as fragile as she was 10 years ago. Plus, she saw herself being perfectly logical. She wasn't going to bend.

His muscles relaxed and she knew then that she had won this battle.

"Just don't bow to deeply to The King or you may fall out of the top."

"Oh, we need to go pick up my rental, it's over at Sam's" she said as she walked towards him. He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her to his car.

"It's been taken care of lover."

They had already talked about plans about how to approach the situation with their unwelcomed guests. She was to wait at a diner a few blocks away and Pam would send her a message on her phone if she needed to show up at Fangtasia. If she was needed she should leave and take her time driving there, if not she should wait at the diner. Eric had already called Pam to let her know their strategy.

"Um… Eric? I don't have a car anymore."

"That has also been taken care of we will drive to the dealership and pick it up on the way."

"You bought me a car?" She wasn't happy and he could tell. He remembered how she always said she wasn't a kept woman.

"I was just trying to replace the one I destroyed Sookie." Uh oh he called me Sookie, she thought and dropped the subject.

They rode in silence for the rest of the drive to the dealership.

She sunk in the seats of her new car and smelled the leather. She turned the key twice because it was so quiet she didn't even realize it had started with the first turn. She loved her new Craze, even the powder blue color, but didn't want to tell Eric that. She followed him until two blocks from the bar.

Eric walked in the bar and smelled new paint. The whole place had been re-painted; there was a new dance floor that gleamed under the dim lights. Black lights and neon's seemed to be framing the bar. New stainless steel tables strategically placed with Fangs pictured on them. He was impressed. "You have been hard at work Pam." He stated as he walked to the bar where she was going over paper work.

"Yes well, you said renovations and I have been wanting to freshen the place up a little." She said waiting for his reaction. She knew Eric well and knew he would be satisfied.

"Very nice. Now to our impending guests, do you know when they shall arrive?"

"I spoke to Sandy in Vegas, and I expect them here shortly." She said going behind the bar to get them both bottled sustenance. "Eric?"

"Yes?"

"Where was Sookie?" She asked handing him an O Positive.

Eric took a drink "Ugh! This is like boxed wine after drinking **1945 Jeroboam Chateau Mouton-Rothschild."**

**Pam rolled her eyes "Eric you have never tasted wine, when you were a breather all you would drink was mead."**

"**But my point was made." Eric said his eyes going toward the door. He had heard them pull up and it was a characteristic of Victor to be sneaky so he never answered Pam's question. **

**The door opened and a large vampire walked in he was 6'1" tattoos covered his arms and he wasn't very old so Eric paid him no mind. Felipe walked in behind him with Victor trailing, then Eric smelled him. There was no mistaking the scent of tiger and knowing the scent of this particular were-tiger, he knew it was Quinn. **

"**Sheriff it's been months since I've seen you last, you look well." Felipe said as Eric and Pam bowed to him. "Please rise, lets catch up." **

**Eric gestured his hand toward a table and waited for them to pass. He kept his eyes on Quinn the whole time and noticed the tiger wasn't happy to be here. Once they all sat and the tattooed vamp and Quinn in their designated place he joined them.**

"**Eric, I want to first and foremost tell you that we know she is back and in your area." Victor said none too pleasant. Straight to the point Eric thought.**

"**Yes, she is. But I wasn't aware that she would be needed here." Eric said glaring at Victor.**

"**Of course she wouldn't, at least not for area business, but I would be delighted to see her again." Felipe said.**

"**Of course your majesty," Eric said nodding to the King. "Pam would you please call Sookie and see if she is available."**

**Quinn's head snapped in the Vampires direction in his eyes wide.**

**Quinn didn't want to be here, after all there were many other deadly were-animals the king could have picked to come to Louisiana as protection. He even told Felipe that, which had been a mistake. He had to do what was commanded of him because his mother kept breaking the law. Many times he would think that she should receive her own punishment but couldn't bring himself to do it.**

**Quinn was having a pity party for himself when he heard Eric say her name. He was in shock. He barely noticed when Eric's Bitch walked past him to the office. Sookie was the last woman that he cared about other than his mother and sister. She had broken it off with him when she learned about his mother and sister. She wanted to be the first priority in his life if they were to be together and she knew with his sick mother and wild sister that would never happen. He also had part in the over throw of Sophie and her Queendom. She felt that he betrayed her even when he risked himself and Frannie to warn her. He had become bitter from it.**

**All these years had passed and he had mourned for Sookie and now he learned she wasn't dead and that she would be coming here. **

"**Hello?" Sookie answered **

"**Sookie! Eric asked me to call; King Felipe has asked that you join us tonight at the bar." Pam said, she knew that one of them was listening so she wanted to play it off.**

"**When should I get there?"**

"**Oh, well I'm sure once I let them know you are in Bon Temps they will be happy to wait. Victor and Eric will want to play whose dicks bigger until you arrive anyway."**

Pam heard laughter and couldn't help smiling. She thought that Sookie truly was a delight as she hung up the phone.

Sookie drove slower than the speed limit to the bar. She was hoping that the my dick's bigger contest was over and that Eric had won. She had sat in the diner for an hour holding a cup of coffee enjoying the smell and the warmth in her hands she had gone over some of the fictitious story Eric and she created. She had found a few holes and corrected them hoping that Eric wouldn't mind.

Parking as close as she could get to the door she noticed Eric's shiny red corvette and a long black stretched limo. She wondered how many Felipe had brought with her so she opened her mind and searched. She heard Victor's thoughts on how to bring the Viking down without being caught. Felipe was thinking about money and when she would be arriving, he wasn't used to having to wait. She heard another vampire thinking about a brunette that he had fed off of earlier. Pam was thinking that Victor was a snake and wanted to… 'Ewww, yuck' Sookie thought getting out of her head quick. She knew Pam could be vicious but the images going through her mind was worse than a horror movie. She knew Eric was in their because she could feel him running through her veins, she didn't want to invade his thoughts. There was one left, it was of a were of some sort. She reached into his mind.

'I wonder when she will be here. Maybe it's not really her, maybe Eric found a look alike. Oh, God I hope it's not her. Felipe is doing this to punish me I know he is. If mother thinks she can keep doing wrong and it won't affect her anymore she is sadly mistaken. This is the last fucking time….'

Sookie realized it was Quinn. Shit! She wanted to get back in her car and drive home, but she knew that wouldn't bode well for Eric. He had to know she was there and if he knew chances were the others did too. She got out of her car and opened the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**I would like to thank everyone that is following my story, and the reviews. They truly make my day. As always I do not own any of the Characters, they all belong to C. Harris. and I am still broke so suing me is pointless.**

Eric knew the moment she pulled up, he could feel her close to him. Feel the comfort she brought with her. Felipe and he were talking about opening up some sort of new venture in the near future but Eric was hardly paying attention. She had been outside for a while now and he was getting worried.

Just then the door opened and Sookie walked in. She really did look like a goddess, her shoulder back head up and a smile that could blind a man. Her dress flowed with every step she took, and all eyes were glued to her.

She reached the table where they all sat and curtsied low. "Your Majesty."

In a flash Felipe was in front of her taking her hand and lifting her out of her curtsy. "Dear Girl, I have waited all night to see you again. Please rise, let me look at you." He swirled her so he could see all of her. Eric felt her tense but her body never showed it. He looked at all present and saw lust in all of their eyes, he even smelled Pam's arousal as she walked in. Quinn's reaction was the worst though, Eric could hear his heart beating faster, his veins pumping blood to his erect dick, his eyes turned so purple they almost looked black. He was scratching his palms he wanted to touch her so bad. Eric wanted to rip out his throat.

'Oh please Eric don't kill him for this. What the hell is Quinn doing here?' Ripped through Eric's head like a bullet making him forget the tiger. There was a split second of reaction from him but luckily only Pam noticed. She gave him a curious glance but he just nodded to her.

Felipe was twirling around Sookie and she knew he said something to her but couldn't hear him over her own thoughts 'Oh Please Eric don't kill him for this. What the hell is Quinn doing here? I wish they would all stop staring at me.'

'Sookie, I can't kill him now but it will happen and as for your ex being here I think it's to fuck with my head, although you are doing a good job at it right now' Eric had thought at her. Sookie looked shocked and Eric glowered at her. Realizing her mistake she found a quick way to fix it.

"Quinn! I never imagined you to be here." She said her smile fixed back into place

'I never imagined seeing you again. Let alone dead and walking into a bar full of vicious blood thirsty vampires looking good enough to eat' He wanted to say. He nodded.

"Please my Dear, come and sit. I am anxious to hear your tale." He still had her hand in his and leading her to the table. "I must say Sookie, death becomes you, you are an absolute vision." He said as he reluctantly released her hand and held the chair for her. She nodded her thanks to him and he resumed his own seat. 'Thank the stars' Sookie thought.

She looked around the table, "Eric. Pam." Sookie said and gave them both a deep nod. She looked at Victor and her smile dropped "Victor."

Victor smiled at her and it reminded her of a crocodile. After ten years she still loathed him, forgiveness be damned. "So Sookie, are you happy to be back with Eric? I mean 10 years without seeing your husband must have been hard on you."

"Husband? Eric is not my husband Victor." She replied slipping a smile on her face. She felt Eric's anger and it was growing.

"But the knife, that night you pledged your life to him." Victor said

"Yes, I did pledge my life that night to him, but as you know, I'm no longer alive."

Sookie felt the rage from him, she knew he was beyond furious now; she had just made him look bad. But she knew that she did the right thing. He lifted out of his seat and grabbed her arm, his fingernails made crescent shapes in her skin. Everyone in the room could smell her blood.

There was a low rumbling sound coming from Quinn and he was about to intervene until Felipe held out his hand telling him to stop.

"Come with me Sookie" Eric said as he dragged her out of her chair pulling him behind her.

She heard Felipe laughing behind her "A lovers spat." Felipe thought it was funny. Victor thought it interesting. Quinn worried about Sookie. Pam worried about Eric and Sookie, and the tattooed guard wanted to drain her after smelling her blood.

Eric dragged Sookie into the office and slammed the door. "What is wrong with you Sookie, are you still mad at me from last night? What would possess you to tell them we aren't wed?" He said in a low voice that only she would be able to hear. Then an idea flitted in his mind. "It's because of the tiger isn't it? Do you not want to hurt his feelings? Do you want to find out if something else is there?" He said as he shook her, his eyes looked like blue flames.

Sookie just stood there letting him though her temper was rising and he could feel it. He didn't want a repeat of last night especially here and with his unwelcome guests. He knew she was about to give him a piece of her mind just hoping it didn't go overboard.

"Are you quite through Mr. Northman?" She asked and waited till he nodded to her. "Good, because I want you to listen to me real effing closely. What I just did out their saved my ass, and if you give a lick for me saved yourself from any grief. May I ask you what your title in the vampire hierarchy is?"

"I am Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5 Louisiana. I don't have time for these games Sookie." He answered.

"And Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5 Louisiana. To whom do you give your fealty to?"

Eric knew now where this was going and now felt a pang of guilt flush through him. "Ok, Lover, I see where this is going. Can we go back out there so we can get it over with."

Sookie smiled at him and asked. "To whom do you give your fealty to?"

He grinned at her and replied "You my Lover."

She melted. That was no fair she thought, smiling at her like that and telling her that. She wanted him so bad right now. She did all that to prove a point and he screwed up all the fun.

"May we go now?" Eric asked

"No." She said, he raised is eyebrow. "I want you to say 'Sookie, you are right. If we had said that we were indeed married then that would make you claim fealty to the King because I have claimed fealty to the King."

"No." he said as he took her in his arms kissing her, she felt her dress being pulled up and felt him pull her thongs over. His expert fingers glided into her rubbing on her clit as he watched her. She was so aroused he knew it wouldn't take long to get her off. He knelt down in front of her his fingers still in motion and worked on her clit, licking, sucking and nipping. His fingers flicking inside her he felt her muscles tighten around his fingers he moved his mouth and nipped her inner thigh taking a little sip. Her blood was divine and mixed with her cum he could have an orgasm without her touch.

He stood up and held her and whispered in her ear. "Whom do you claim fealty to lover?"

"You Eric, I am yours first and foremost." She said into his chest.

He kissed the top of her head and pulled away. "I'm going to go back out there and let you get yourself back to order." He turned and left closing the door behind him.

She smiled to herself 'he never did say I was right.' She thought.

Pam sat ignoring what Felipe and Victor were talking about, she was wondering if Eric and Sookie were killing each other in the office, but she didn't hear anything. She was itching for this meeting to hurry up and get over with. Since she had seen Sookie walk in tonight she had wanted to catch up with her pet.

Sookie had indeed surprised her so far, her snubbing Victor was genius and behaved as a queen would. Pam had remembered when Sookie was living she was the only human in her undead existence and maybe even her life that she would call a friend. There was a soft spot for her that nobody would ever know she had and so far tonight Sookie had made her proud. Eric was a lucky man, too bad he wouldn't share.

Pam could still smell traces of Sookie's blood in the air, she had never smelled anything like it. It had sweet smell like fairy, the dry smell of vampire, and something else she had never smelt before but it smelled wonderful.

The front door opening disrupted Pam's thoughts, if she had had a heart beat it would have stopped with what she saw step through the threshold. He was about 6'2", his complexion made her think of dark honey, pure black hair waved just at the nape of his neck, eyes the color of jade. She was no longer thinking of Sookie or her pet right now.

With vampire speed Pam was up and at the door. She thought he smelled like earth, wine and cookies, it was delightful in her opinion. "The sign said we are closed."

"Ahhhh, You must be Pam!" He said smiling. If she didn't think he was beautiful before she surely did now showing his perfect white teeth. "I have heard about you from Felipe, he didn't exaggerate when he said you were a beauty." Pam's eyebrow arched. "Though after seeing you I'm not sure you could be as deadly as he said."

"Give it time, maybe you can see firsthand." She said, this man was a bull shitter, but such a gorgeous one and he smelled so delicious.

"Ulfr! I didn't think you would make it. Come sit with us." Felipe said from across the room. He went toward the table Pam behind him.

"Where is the girl of the evening? The one that got you out of your terrible predicament so long ago? Ulfr asked

"Ah, she and her…" Felipe didn't know what Eric was now.

"lover" She interjected and noticed Quinn starting to turn red with anger. She was pleased with his reaction. She loved human emotion and figured that's why she read Dear Abby religiously other than Abby was a genius.

"lover then, had a disagreement. From the faint smell of it I believe they are making up." Felipe continued. His eyes dilated from the smell as did everyone else's other than Ulfr. She looked back at Quinn and he seemed to shake himself quickly as a dog would when it got wet.

Eric strode back to his visitors a much more satisfied man and noticed the new arrival. Friend or Foe was Eric's first thought, but of course there were only two people that he didn't put in the Foe category.

"Eric! I would like you to meet Ulfr, he has been visiting me from Greece." Felipe said. Eric became much more interested in the new man hoping it was just a coincidence.

"Greece? Ulfr is a Norse name." Eric said

"Yes, well… My name scares many people and I was hoping to meet you, I thought Ulfr would be suiting."

Ulfr was the name for wolf in Old Norse and yet this man was no Were.

Just then, Sookie returned in a languor from what had just transpired in the office. She looked up and saw him, "Hades!" She said in a whisper but Eric had heard her.

**What will happen after our next commercial break? Sookie has to deal with 1 viking lover, and 2 ex lovers one being a very large kitty cat, the other a God. 'Dun dun dun.' Awkward moment anyone?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **Thank you Thank you Thank you for everyone that has read my story and reviewed. For those who have subscribed and added it as a favorite. Nothing motivates me more, well... Joxxx pulling out the whip might have givin me a bit more of a push. Hope you enjoy a taste of vampire sookie.

Eric was on him before anyone knew it. Pam watched him and kept a watch on the others. Eric had knocked Ulfr out of his chair, and was on top of him on the floor She knew her master would be angry at her if she had tried to help, so she just kept her eyes open to make sure that nobody else tried to jump in. Eric hit him hard on the jaw with his right hand then with his left with full vampire strength and speed. He had gotten 5 good hits on him before he felt someone grab him from behind. It was the tattooed guard but before she could get to him Sookie fangs out had already reached him and grabbed him by his hair lifting him off Eric. She tossed him across the room like a doll, once he landed he kept going and slid to the other end of the bar. Pam was surprised at her strength, but if it were her she would have ripped the guys throat out instead of just tossing him across the room.

Pam watched the scene with Eric and Ulfr, and was dumbfounded, her master had beat this man? Were? Thing. Nevertheless, he didn't even have a busted lip. There was no blood to be seen, Eric was still on top of him but Ulfr had a hold of his wrists and she could swear she heard Ulfr laughing. Eric was in a rage snapping at him trying to free his hands. She had noticed Victor and Quinn was standing in front of Felipe and apparently Felipe had told them not to interfere. Apparently Felipe was smarter than she gave him credit for.

The young vamp charged at Sookie, Pam noticed Victor had put his arm in front of Quinn to make sure he stayed back. Sookie was paying more attention to the fight between Eric and was taken by surprise by him. He slashed at her stomach and drew blood as He took her to the floor; Sookie maneuvered her foot to his chest and pushed. He ended up flying towards the wall putting a hole in it. Blood stained his shirt from Sookie's heel. She righted herself and flew at the vampire guard grabbing his head and slammed with all her force into the floor. Pam heard a loud crack and didn't know if it was his skull or the tile floor, blood starting pooling around the Vampires head. She then stood up beside him and lifted him by his crotch and hair ignoring his howls of pain, and the blood that poured from his head, lifting him over her head and slammed him down into the floor. The tile and concrete cracked around him. She grabbed a chair and broke off two of its metal legs. She stepped on his face, her heel going through his eye, she slammed one chair leg down in the guards' right wrist, then the other. She bent the ends in an L shape so it would be more difficult for him to free himself. She swiveled off of the vampires face, fangs out ready for another attack.

Pam couldn't help but smile, watching Sookie for the first time was almost as exciting as fighting herself.

All it took was hearing Sookie acknowledge the new comer was Hades and all thoughts went out of his mind. Rage filled him, and he was out of his seat and on top of Hades in a flash. He hit him with all his strength and heard his hand break against the steel jaw of the God. He hit him with his left hand and it broke too. He only felt a slight pain from the brakes and he was too furious to stop. This God came here to rub it in Eric's face that he had been intimate with Sookie.

Eric felt something on his back and made him falter long enough for Hades to capture his hands. Whoever had attacked him from behind was now off him. He was snarling and biting at the God. Hades laughed at his attempts. He moved his left hand and grabbed both of Eric's hand in his one. Rolled him off him and lifted him on his feet. "Watch your beloved Sookie fight Viking." Hades said pushing Eric as he let his hands go.

All it took was the words Sookie and fight and immediately he looked toward where the sound of the altercation was. He noticed Sookie was on the floor under the tattooed vampire, he moved to help but was assaulted by Hades who grabbed him around his chest, Eric's arms were pinned to his sides. "I said watch her!" Hades commanded as Eric hissed at him.

Erics attention went back when he heard a loud thud and saw the young vampire against the wall. He was enthralled by her, her body, her fighting, her viciousness, her strength. He watched as she actually broke the concrete slab with this vampire, and then staked his arms. He wanted to take her, and fuck her in front of all of them, drink from her, rub himself all over her. Just to let them know that this beautiful, wild and great woman was his. She is magnificent and she is Mine. He didn't even realize Hades had let go of him and he could again move.

Sookie was crouched waiting for the next one but nothing happened. She looked around and everyone was watching her. She stood up everyone's thoughts were attacking her now. Eric's thoughts were claiming her his and those of a sexual nature. Pam was thinking that She had done well and liked the chair leg stakes. Victor was thinking it would be nothing for him to kill her. Felipe was thinking it would be good for him to have her with him in Vegas especially if she still had her gift. He was also thinking of blood and sex. Quinn was thinking about how it was a pity seeing her like this and it should have never happened to someone with such a good heart.

Sookie looked at the only being in the room that she couldn't hear. Hades. "What is your name this time?" She asked.

"Ulfr, I thought it very apropos with my first meeting with Eric. Don't you think?" He said nonchalantly.

"You came here to stir the pot didn't you? Just couldn't resist could you?" She accused

"Oh my sweet I had to see the Viking you were so heartbroken over."

"You can go to Hell Ulfr." She said back, then out of nowhere she started laughing uncontrollably.

Felipe watched everything with great interest. He hadn't known until now that Ulfr and Sookie had known each other, but now he was ready to leave with Sookie laughing like a mad woman. Enough had happened tonight and he wanted to find a donor and eat, fuck and sleep. There was time to find information but with her presence and watching her beat one of his best, and still the scent of her sex in the air he was definitely ready for fucking and eating.

"Felipe, I am sorry for tonight's events, and I'm sure you have much more to do this evening maybe we could meet some other time and catch up." Sookie said her laugher dying down.

"Yes my dear, I believe you are right. We both have messes to clean up as it seems." He said with a nod. "You really should come to Las Vegas, your gift would be greatly appreciated."

Sookie smiled at Felipe's attempt to be slick "Oh, well sad to say my gift ceased to exist when I did."

"Such a shame" Felipe responded "Quinn take the stakes out of Macs wrists and carry him out of here, we are leaving." And he walked towards the door.

Sookie heard that Felipe didn't think she was much of a threat, neither did Victor, but the only difference is that in his thoughts 'He would enjoy fucking then killing the bitch.' Sookie just smiled sweetly at him as he passed trailing the King.

She noticed Quinn as he pulled the remaining chair leg out of Macs wrist, and helped him up. Mac took a few steps with Quinn's help and pushed his hand away indicating he could stand and walk out by himself. His wounds were starting to heal. As they passed Quinn wouldn't look at her, and Mac growled at her showing his fangs which looked silly because they were a bit crooked. Apparently Mac had no orthodontist in life.

"I guess I should be going too." Ulfr announced breaking the silence.

"Yes, I believe that would be for the best. Although your presence has been appreciated if only by Pam." Sookie replied.

He started toward the door but before he actually opened it he turned looking at Eric. "She would make a wonderful Queen would she not?" He opened the door and was gone.

"Eric I believe Sookie should be banned from the bar. Every time she walks in here there seems to be someone going through a wall. In this case a floor too." Pam said smiling and giving Sookie a wink.

"Pamela make your calls to get this fixed. I want it done in two days. We have lost enough profit from…" He didn't finish his sentence, he didn't need to, she heard it in his thoughts. His lustful thoughts were non-existent now. He wasn't sure what he wanted anymore. He wanted to blame her for everything, if it weren't for her he wouldn't have known love, grief, jealousy, or happiness. Loving her seemed to be the hardest thing he had done in life or death. He wanted to kill Hallow all over again, he wanted to kill Hades, he wanted to kill her.

Once that thought of his crossed into her mind she was deeply wounded. "Me." She said finishing his sentence for him. "You have lost to much because of me, isn't that right Eric." She knew he heard the deeper meaning with her statement. "I've got to go."

She started to walk out wondering if Eric would stop her but knowing deep down he wouldn't. The pain cut her deep. Not even an hour ago he had claimed fealty to her and now he had thoughts of killing her. It seemed forces were always pushing them apart.

"Sookie," Pam called. She stopped and looked backward at Pam. "There is an eyeball on your heel."

Sookie looked down and saw her beautiful dress had been slashed and bloodied. She lifted her foot behind her, plucked the eye from her heel and tossed it to Pam. "Here is you a memento my friend." She smiled weakly at Pam when she caught it Pam smiling back. She looked to Eric, he was sitting in a chair looking at the floor deep in thought. She wasn't going to listen in anymore, he had hurt her enough. "It's not a night with Eric Northman unless I leave the party with my clothing bloodied from a wound or two."

He didn't even look up and she walked out to her new car, slid in to make her way back to Bon Temps.

"She is quite plucky isn't she?" Pam asked Eric

"She has always been, you know that."

"Yes, but she isn't as squeamish now that she is a Vampire, I mean a semi crucifixion with chair legs, that was great. And she even gave me his eye." She said rolling the organ between her fingers.

"That young one was lucky that's all she did." Eric said. He was only half listening to his child, there were too many thoughts going through his mind. "Pamela, I'm going home, as I said before get the bar back in order."


	12. Chapter 12

**I continue to thank everyone who is reading and enjoying my story. It makes me thrilled! This must be what it feels like to an addict to get their fix. As always I do not own these wonderful characters and I didn't win the powerball so I'm still broke, so there is still no use in sueing me.**

Sookie was hungry so she stopped at a gas station took a 4 pack of true blood from the fridge and took one out to microwave so she could drink it on the way home. 15 Seconds seemed to do well. She decided that she would warm two bottles just in case. Cold blood was awful. She paid ignoring the look the young man behind the counter was giving her, she knew she looked a mess.

"My Great Granddaughter," He said with his arms outstretched as she left the convenience store. She walked to him and he hugged her, she wrapped her right arm around him holding the bottled blood in her left hand. "I am happy to see you still getting nourishment."

She stepped out of his embrace. "Yes Your Majesty, I'm eating." She said and he smiled down at her. He really was beautiful. After the Fae war, he decided to close off the Land of Fairy but with him being the last of the Fairy Princes, he would come and go as he pleased. "What brings you here?"

"I can't come see blood of my blood just for the joy of being in her presence?" He asked his smile still shining brightly. She just lifted her eyebrow as a response. "You break my heart, I have visited with you many times without any intentions and just to be with you."

Sookie sighed, he was right, he would visit her in Olympus and he would even be her chaperone when she would walk on the earth. "I'm sorry Grandfather, I have just had a bad week. I am happy to see you of course. Would you like to ride with me?"

"Where are we going?" He asked as he went to open the door for her.

"Bon Temps."

Once he got in, they were on their way.

"Would you like to talk about it?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Death is just as confusing as life Grandfather. I don't think I belong anywhere."

"That is not true, you have an important place to be. I have told you that many times have I not."

"Yes, you have, you just never tell me what that place is. And right now I think the best place for me to be is at my home in Bon Temps, alone to think about everything."

"What do you need to think about?" He asked sincerely

"Well… There is Eric. He is confused about me."

"That has always been Sookie Dear." Niall interrupted. Sookie realized he had a point.

"I haven't seen Bill since two nights ago, Eric said he hasn't killed him but he does have the right to." Sookie looked over and saw that Niall had nodded in agreement.

"I haven't seen Jason and I'm afraid of how he will feel towards me. He has a son now and what if Michele tells him she doesn't want little Jonas around his aunt Sookie who is now an evil blood drinking vampire."

"Sookie, you are far from evil. You were brought to Olympus so you could retain your humanity. Do you know why Vampires are like they are, evil and sneaky?"

"Because they are killers."

"No, and Yes. Vampires had to be sneaky, they had to eat and there was no synthetic blood then, they had to hide in the shadows, leave the people that they loved so they could live. They would lose their humanity because their makers taught it to them. They would have to teach them to feed without being caught; they had to be evil for survival. They are evil because of their blood lust and people were and are seen as cows just waiting for the slaughter. You have never had human blood and have never had to survive as a true vampire."

Sookie gathered that information and it did make plenty of sense to her. It was like Vampires are sorta like pit bulls in a way, they aren't born bad, just taught that way. "So I am different because I was taken away from Bill and had no chance to be taught. I never had the blood lust because I was never around humans the first year of my existence." Niall nodded. "Niall why are you here? Were you sent to take me back, and if so why? Why am I so important, because I don't feel important. I feel confused, hurt, and alone." She asked, she was tired of being out in the dark about her own life.

"Sookie, you are blood of my blood that is why I am here." Sookie gave him a doubtful look, she wasn't denying that he didn't care about her but she knew there was more. "Sookie, you have been in Olympus to learn. Your skills… Your gifts are very powerful and you needed time to learn them, time to control them. Still when you use too much of your energy you gain unconsciousness from all the energy you have spent. You need to learn how to give and take your energy. Take from all that is around you, even from nature and once you use what you need you need to learn how to give it back. As it is now you use too much energy from only yourself and it makes you venerable. You are too important for venerability such as that."

"And why am I so important?" She asked

"My dear granddaughter you are the dove holding the olive branch in a world that is filled with hate, and war. You are the one that knows the sun and moon. You will be a savior of many. You have a written destiny to fulfill."

Sookie listened in stunned silence. Niall had never given her so much information. Answers she really didn't want. "So, I'm a dove right?" Niall nodded staring out the windshield. "What if I don't want to be a savior, what if I just want to be Sookie Stackhouse, I just want my life the way it was before all this shit."

"It is your destiny Sookie, you can always run, prolonging it but in the end it will catch up with you. Better to be prepared than let it catch you and flatten you."

Sookie heard his words but they seemed to confuse her more. She was a savior for who? From what? She asked for answers and got them but they made no sense. How was she to be all of what Niall thought, why was she picked for all this. She just wanted to turn back time and be a barmaid living in her Grans house married to a nice blue collar guy, someone like Hoyt Fortenberry with a couple kids running around. She never asked to be telepathic, she never asked to be changed, she never wanted any of it.

The rest of the trip to Bon Temps had been silent. At some point Niall had laid his hand on top of hers trying to comfort her with his presence. It didn't work.

Bill stood just inside the tree line and watched her pull up. There was someone in the car with her and couldn't make out who it was because of the window tinting. He needed to talk to her, make her understand that being back in Louisiana was foolish, and there are too many enemies for her here. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

Bill had been smug when he had changed her even though she hated him for it. He had beat the cocky son of a bitch Eric reclaiming what was his. Now with her being back it infuriated Bill that she went to him. She thought he was dead and still she went to Fangtasia. No matter what he did Eric always won. But Bill had a plan to get Eric out of the picture for good. Area 5 would be awarded to him, Sookie would need comforting, and of course he would be devastated for her and help her in her time of grief. At least as long as he could keep that damned Hades away from her.

He smiled as he realized he would finally beat Eric Northman and gain everything he had. It was just a shame that Eric wouldn't be able to see it.

Bill watched as Sookie told Niall goodbye and walk up the stair to her patio and disappeared inside the house. Niall was walking towards him.

"Your majesty." Bill said deeply nodding his head.

"Bill, why am I not surprised to see you here? Reminds me about the many times you used your bond as a maker to find her when she would walk the earth." Niall said

"I just always wanted to make sure she was safe."

Niall looked at Bill disapprovingly "Good Night Bill." He said as he walked deeper in the woods.

Sookie told Niall goodbye and wanted nothing more than a hot bath and some time to think, or better yet not think.

"Hello Sookie" Sookie heard from behind her she whirled around and found Pam sitting at her table in the dark.

"You know it's not smart to sneak up on a vampire Pam."

"You know how I am, always looking for excitement."

Sookie flipped on the light and put a true blood in the microwave. "What are you doing here Pam and if you tell me that Eric sent you, you can tell him to shove it up his ass. He has let me walk away twice in less than a week. And you would do exactly as I did if you were in my shoes."

"Sookie, as much as I think your shoes are nice I believe they are a little low for me." Pam said completely serious.

Sookie giggled at Pam as she shook the true blood she got out of the microwave and placed it in front of Pam. "Did Eric send you Pam?"

"No, Master does not know I am here. I came to find out what is going on with you and Eric. You know, things were just starting to resemble some normalcy and then you come back."

Eric was the last thing she wanted to talk about, she wanted to think about what Niall had told her. She wanted to wonder how a small town telepathic barmaid turned vampire could be a savior to anything or anyone.

"I am afraid Eric is too emotional when it comes to you Sookie and he is my master. I do not like seeing him like this, especially with the knowledge of you being back. I understood when he believed you dead, but this." Pam said.

Sookie sighed and took a seat next to Pam. "What has he told you Pam?"

Eric sat in his bedroom staring at his dancing flames in his fireplace. He was ashamed at himself for thinking that of Sookie, he didn't want her finally dead. He was empty when he did believe she was dead, and now that she was back, he wasn't sure how to behave. She no longer needed him to protect her from the big bad world. Sookie was a damn drug, she was his greatest strength, and she was his greatest weakness. His heart and brain challenged one another and he wasn't sure which he should listen to.

He had replayed the night over and over, he wandered about Ulfr's remark about her having the makings of a queen. He thought about how he offered fealty to her. His cock getting hard when he thought of her in his office, him making her orgasm, her blood and cum rolling around in his mouth, the way her blood made his veins sizzle and pop. "Mmmmmmmm" he groaned aloud snapping himself out of the memory.

There were still too many unanswered questions.

"He has told me nothing." Pam replied.

Sookie wondered if she would feel better if she got it all off her chest. She would much rather confide in Sam but didn't want to burden him with what she used to refer to as vampire shit.

"I had just gotten off of work and when I was about to get into my car I was shot." Sookie began.

"Who shot you?" Pam asked

"That doesn't matter Pam." Sookie said and continued. "Bill found me bleeding to death, he didn't know what to do so he changed me. Waking up three days later I was in a beautiful palace. The floors were marble there were marble statues, vines of Ivy, there were fountains and it was so bright. If I weren't so hungry I would have thought it was heaven. Niall was there when I came too and gave me some bottled bloods to drink and explained to me that I was in Olympus. That Zeus had agreed to let me live there and no harm would come to me." Sookie stopped waiting to see the doubt on Pam's face but when she saw none she continued. "At first I wouldn't eat, I would only go out into the world when Niall would nag me to. He worried about me. I was put on suicide watch. The Gods of Olympus didn't want me there at first but then Apollo befriended me. I think he just felt sorry for me. He would come and work with me on my telepathy, building it up. Once he befriended me the rest followed suit. Though Apollo and Aphrodite were my favorites. Things weren't so bad after that until one night I walked the Earth with Aphrodite and Bill showed up like he usually did. He seemed to always know where we would be. Anyways," She said shaking her head getting back to the story. "Bill told me that Eric had met the sun."

"And you believed that?" Pam asked incredulously

"Why wouldn't I have Pam. I knew he didn't know about me. I wasn't allowed out of Olympus without a chaperone of some sort. Usually it was either Aphrodite or Apollo, sometimes Niall, a few times Zeus himself. If none of the Gods could do it and Niall wasn't around they would find Bill and ask him to keep an eye on me. Sometimes I would stay for one night, sometimes I would stay for a weeks or months. They wouldn't let me even get close to Louisiana."

"So you couldn't confirm if he was dead or not." Pam stated.

Sookie nodded "When I was told Eric had met the sun I was devastated. I went mad I wouldn't eat, receive company, all I did was cry and sleep. Then one morning before the sun rose, I snuck away from all their eyes and stood on the top of Mt Olympus. I watched the sun peek waiting to burst into flame like Godric did but nothing happened." Sookie noticed Pam looked like she had gone into shock. Her mouth hanging open catching flies so to speak. She put her finger under Pam's chin and helped her close her mouth.

"You watched the sunrise Sookie? How is that possible?"

Sookie shrugged not wanting to go into detail or if what she thought was even correct. "Well when I couldn't even kill myself correctly I went back to Olympus to sulk. I went back to not eating but I would go out then. I was a sun person when I was alive and I loved being able to sit in its warmth as a vampire. I started to eat again and then about 2 months ago, when I was walking around in some place in Virginia I heard a couple college students talking about the Vampire Bar in Shreveport and the Sexiest thing on the planet. I had wondered who had taken Eric's place but then I had overheard them say his name was Eric. As soon as I found a time to high tail it outta sight I did."

Sookie could see Pam trying to grasp it all, she could hear all the questions that Pam had running through her head but Sookie didn't want to hear any of them so she put her shield up nice and tight.

"Sookie? Who was that being at the bar Ulfr? And why did Eric attack him?" Pam asked

"That was Hades, and Eric attacked him because he has no sense in his head. I know he didn't stay celibate while he thought I was dead but I guess he expected me too. Even though I did abstain for a long time, at least until I learned of Eric's death. Hades would come to me and console me, he would tell me if he could ever find Eric in the underworld he would surely bring him to me. One night I was in St Louis and Eric walked in my hotel room. I was ecstatic, He gave me a chalice to drink from which happened to be pure fairy blood. I was completely intoxicated and had sex all night. The next morning I woke up and Hades was laying in my bed. I was furious, it took Zeus, Hera, Aphrodite and Apollo to calm me down."

Pam grinned at her "I see." Picking up her purse she walked to the door. "Well my friend if it helps if you are going to sleep with someone other than Eric he is a perfect specimen."

"Pam," Sookie said before her friend left. Pam looked at Sookie and she asked. "Do you think Eric will stay with me like this. I mean does he really want me dead?"

"Sookie, he doesn't want you dead, he barely survived your first death. He is just a stupid man with a lot of pride. Even before your death he wasn't sure how to deal with his emotions he had for you, and now that your back he is doing everything he said he wouldn't do if he could have you back." Pam smiled her truly creepy scary smile, Sookie wondered if Pam could smile any other way. "He loves you emotionally Sookie, he just isn't sure how to love you other than physically. Trust me I know, I am bound to the confused blunderer."

Sookie smiled back at Pam "Thank you Pam, you are a good friend."

"Don't you dare tell anyone and ruin what has taken me so long to create. I like the reputation of a scary, heartless bitch." And with that she was out the door and gone.

Sookie tried to relax in the hot bath, she was glad she didn't evict Pam. She had felt better now that she had confided with someone. She just hoped that she wouldn't have any more visitors tonight. She really did want to be alone without a thought in her head. She reached over and turned on her radio. "White Liar" was playing and she started to sing along. Being a vampire, and living with the Gods of Olympus had changed many things about her, but she still couldn't sing a lick. But with the music and the smell of her lavender bath water she soon started to relax with no thought but the lyrics to the song in her head.


	13. Chapter 13

**No lemons in this one, but you get to meet Jonas. It is a bit longer than my usual chapters and I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own any of these Characters that is all Charlene Harris. However, I wouldn't mind owning Eric for a night or two ;).**

Sookie woke up around 3 pm, but laid there trying to go back to sleep. She couldn't believe it was only Friday. After laying down for ten minutes and not being able to drift back to sleep she decided to get up and start her day. She just didn't know how to.

She went to the kitchen, it still looked like it did when she had died, although not the kitchen she grew up with. Although the new one was nice, with it's newer cabnets, and appliances it couldn't replace the old one, especially now that she no longer needed the stove and dishwasher. Now all she needed was a small fridge and a microwave.

She sat at the table thinking about all the things she wanted to do. First on her list was to go see Sam. She needed some advice and he sometimes gave great advice if he kept his own emotions out of it. She wanted to go see Jason but the thought of him not accepting her made her think twice. She fixed her a pot of coffee, she couldn't drink, but it made her feel good to smell it. She was having a bit of down time and it refreshed her.

She went and got dressed in a cute little white sundress that had small green hearts designed on it and drove to Merlottes.

Sam was wiping the bar clean when she walked in. 'What the hell was she doing here, in the day time, coming through the front door where anyone could see her?' Sam thought. She noticed him behind the bar and smiled at him. He could tell it was one of those nervous smiles he had seen so many times before as she strode to him. She took a place at the bar and Sam just stared at her unbelieving.

"What are you doing here? In the day time are you insane?" Sam asked her

"Sam, It was time to let people know I'm back home. By the by I can walk in the sun."

He looked around and saw that people were staring. They had known Sookie her life and thought her dead. Now here she is walking in alive and well. As alive as she could be. Maxine Fortenberry the biggest gossip in town was staring at her mouth open and eyes wide. Sam knew everyone in town would know before an hour was up.

"And what are you going to tell people when they ask where you have been since you aren't dead."

"Oh I don't know…" Sookie thought about it for a second. "I ran away to Greece with a man that I had met, we got married and then he died so I came back."

"That's all in good but if all that had happened wouldn't Jason have known you ran off." Sam asked. She didn't seem to be getting upset at all the staring but he was for her. He couldn't believe she could be so careless. He tensed up when he saw Maxine walking their way.

"Why goodness grief, Sookie Stackhouse is that you?" Maxine asked her eyes bulging out of her head.

"Mrs Fortenberry, Why you look wonderful, you haven't aged a bit." Sookie responded.

Maxine preened a bit. "Sweetie, everyone thought you were dead! We had a funeral and everything. Jason was so upset."

"Yes well, I met a man who swept me off my feet and took me overseas. Afterward he became a different man. I wasn't allowed to phone Jason. He was an overbearing sort." Sookie said as she looked down trying to play it off.

"Oh my girl! That is awful!" Sam heard Maxine say as he leaned against the bar. "Isn't that just awful Sam?"

"Yes ma'am it is." He answered. He couldn't believe Sookie had told her all of that. It was brilliant!

"How did you get away girl?"

"He recently died." She said trying to look forlorn. It worked.

Sookie watched as Maxine left shaking her head repeating "Awful, just awful. Bless her heart." Sookie knew that in no time the whole town would be thinking that some European trash had charmed and whisked her away just to keep her prisoner with no contact to friends or family. She beamed at Sam, she had just killed two birds with one stone. Soon the whole town would know that she was indeed alive and Jason would likely hear it and it would make him come to her.

"How was that Sam?"

"Pretty damn brilliant Cher, pretty damn brilliant." He said smiling at her.

She could hear all the whispers of her fabricated story go around the bar and she smiled to herself. Pretty damn brilliant indeed she thought. "Sam can I get a cup of coffee please?"

Sam put the coffee in front of her with a confused look, she just smiled and held the cup up inhaling deeply. Then she saw Sam smile with understanding his eyes crinkling at the corners. It's good to be home she thought.

"Hello Mamma." Hoyt said answering his phone. He knew it was his mother because the only other person to call would have been Jason and he was down the road a bit waiting by the truck while Hoyt gathered up road cones.

"Hoyt, you ain't gonna believe who came into Merlottes." Maxine's voice shrilled in his ear.

"Was it Elvis again momma, you know that was a damn impersonator."

"Don't sass me boy, I'm still your momma and no it wasn't Elvis. It was Sookie Stackhouse! I talked to her, and it was her. She said that she went and ran off with some handsome European fella and he held her prisoner. That poor girl, I bet he even made her do things, ya know, sexual things that no Christian woman would do."

"Momma!" Hoyt couldn't believe it, Sookie was back and Jason who was his best friend hadn't told him. He was hurt. "Momma, I gotta go." He hung up the phone and stuck it back in his pocket.

Walking back to Jason he still couldn't understand why Jason hadn't told him. He noticed Jason looking at his phone and heard Tetris music. Incredible! Sookie was back, and he was at work playing Tetris. "Jason, Why didn't you tell me?" Hoyt asked tossing the cones by Jasons feet.

Jason was leaning on the truck playing Tetris waiting for Hoyt to get back with the cones so they could call it a day. He was playing a personal best and was kinda annoyed when Hoyt threw the road cones at his feet. He didn't even pay attention to what Hoyt had said to him.

"Awww, come on man, I was beating my high score." He said looking at the cones then his friend. Hoyt looked pitiful. It reminded him of a puppy that had just gotten scolded his eyes filled with so much hurt.

"I can't believe you wouldn't tell me man, I'm just your best friend."

Now Jason was really confused. Did he do something that he should have told Hoyt about? "Listen I'm sorry for whatever I didn't tell you man. It won't happen again." Jason said figuring it would take that look of Hoyts face.

"Man, I just figured with me being your best bud and all you would tell me bout Sookie bein alive and all." Hoyt said as he picked the cones off the ground and tossed them in the bed of the truck.

Jason got dizzy for a second trying to comprehend what Hoyt had just said, he held onto the truck bed to steady himself.

"Yeah, mom just called and said she was at Merlotte's and Sookie walked in."

"Hoyt, either get in the truck or walk back to the office. I'm leaving." Jason said as he got in the truck. Hoyt had to actually hop in the passenger seat of the moving truck.

"Where we going Jason?"

"Merlottes."

Sookie sat at the bar, more and more people had come up to welcome her home. One in particular being Sheriff Dearborn who asked if she could come by the station tomorrow and answer a few questions. Sookie had her shields up high to keep the unwanted banter, questions, and critics out. Just then the front door opened and it took her a minute to register what she was seeing. Sookie squealed in delight and pushed through a few of the people welcoming her home. There standing in all her magnificent spender was Claudine.

"Sookie! Blood of my blood, I am so happy to see you." Claudine said as she wrapped her arms around Sookie and spun her in circles. Sookie couldn't believe it. Claudine her Fairy God Mother was alive! "Sookie can you believe it, I passed. I rose to a higher level."

Sookie thought about her death, and that Claude had told her that Claudine had visited the eldest kin. She didn't know how it was possible but she wasn't going to complain. Sookie had noticed Sam had joined them.

"Sam it's such a delight to see you again. I am sure you are happy to see Sookie alive and well." Claudine beamed.

"Well… yes, Alive… not so much." Sam said, you could hear the bitterness in his voice. Sookie heard from his thoughts Sam was torn, he was happy she was back, but he hated seeing her as a blood sucker.

"Yes well… Apparently even in death Sookie is a lot to handle of late so I have been given a new assignment." Claudine said breaking Sookie from invading Sams mind.

"Yes, well let's hope this outcome is far more better than the last." Sookie said thinking of how Claudine had died, even thought she made it to Angel status, but she had lost her baby in the process. Also thinking of all the trouble Colman caused her and the long tooth pack. Sookie began to wonder if she was too much trouble and how much easier everyone's life would be if she would let Eric drain her like he seemed to want to. Thinking of Eric put Sookie down in the dumps again, she had snuck away from Gods to be with him but forces kept them apart.

"Those aren't forces sweet Heart, that is pride." Claudine whispered in Sookie's ear.

"Great, now my guardian angel can read my thoughts." Sookie said her hands going up in exasperation.

"Not so much fun when the shoe is on the other foot is it Sweet Heart." Claudine laughed and gave her a wink. "Now cousin, I just wanted to tell you that I am here to watch over you, but please for the love of god don't think that means you can get yourself in a whole heap of trouble. You may be…."

Sookie laughed and whispered "dead."

Claudine gave her a disapproving look "I was going to say different, definitely different. But you are still Sookie Stackhouse mischief maker."

Sookie gave a total look of innocence "moi?" they laughed and Claudine gave her a kiss on both cheeks and sauntered out the door. Sookie couldn't believe Claudine could get any more beautiful than she was when she was a fairy, but she was wrong. 'Shoot I wanted to know if she had wings' She thought and went back to the bar to wait. She figured Jason would be here any minute.

"Jason slow down." Hoyt said holding on to the handle above his head.

Jason was going twice the speed limit on Hummingbird Rd, he had to get to Merlotte's. His mind racing. These last ten years Sookie has been alive and she couldn't even pick up a phone. She couldn't let me know something. I had to tell Jonas that his Aunt Sookie was dead and he wouldn't ever get to meet her. He had to live with the pain for 10 years that she was his last blood relative and she was gone. He was upset, and happy, and scared. He spun the truck off the road and down the gravel driveway that would take him to Merlottes. He slammed on the breaks gravel flying everywhere, put the truck in park and ran in the front entrance of the bar keys in the ignition, truck running.

Everyone in the place jumped and turned to him when they heard the front door slam open. He was looking over the heads of everyone in the bar and then he spotted her sitting at the bar with Sam. "Sookie!" He couldn't believe it was her. He thought that maybe someone was playing a cruel joke but there she was.

"Jason" Sookie said and rushed over to hug him.

He held her and started to rock her back and forth. He couldn't believe it, here he was hugging his sister, something he thought he would never get to do again. He put his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. He stopped rocking and his whole body went tense.

It felt so good to see Jason, to have him hugging her, to be near him. My brother the woman's man of Bon Temps who was now a loving husband and devoted father. From the little she got to see of him he still had his boyish great looks. She was back home where she belonged, around her brother and friends. He was rocking her like a child who needed comforting. 'Uh oh' Sookie thought as she felt him tense. She decided to crack the dam in her head just to know what was coming.

'She smells like a damn Vamper. Would she really see Eric before she let me know? I've gotta let Michele know. She has gotta meet Jonas.' Dam up.

"Sookie we need to talk. Alone." Jason said as he pulled away from her. She just nodded and let him lead her out of the bar.

Sookie looked at the setting sun and figured it was about 5. "Sookie, what happened? Where have you been."

"Jason that is a long long story. I just want to be home, around you and Sam and my family." Sookie said, all the excitement had taken its toll on her at least until the sun goes down. She didn't know what to tell Jason, the less he knew the better it would be for him.

"Sookie, you smell like you bathed in blood suckers." He said cautiously. "Have you been to see Eric?"

"Yes, and we do need to talk."

"Oh! Wait till you get to meet Jonas he is 5 now, he is so smart and will be sooo excited to meet his Aunt Sookie. Can you believe it Sookie, I'm a daddy, he reminds me so much of you."

Oh please lord no! Sookie thought, she couldn't believe that poor Jonas would inherit her curse. Her face fell.

"No, no, no Sookie, not like that. I mean I would still think he was great but no, he only hears his own thoughts. Oh but he is stubborn. I tell him all the time that he acts just like his Aunt Sookie, then he asks about you. I tell him stories about when we were kids and he thinks you must have been wonderful. But now he gets to meet you. Oh! And I married Michele Schubert, she is Jonas mom. Wait till I tell everyone in Hotshot they will be so happy you are back. Especially Calvin, he is married to Tanya but I think that happened before you disappeared. Calvin always respected you." Jason couldn't seem to stop.

"Jason…" Sookie interrupted kinda hating to because it was nice to see him so excited and learning in his excitement. She noticed he looked nervous when he looked at her. His hands were twisting a straw that he had found on the ground. He knew what she was, she heard it in his head but it made no sense because it was still day light. "Jason, I want you to listen and remember I am your sister." He nodded still not prepared to hear what she had to say. "I smell like a vampire because I am one."

She watched him, he wasn't sure how to process it. He dropped the straw back to the ground and just stared at his hands. She figured it would be a good idea to let him speak before she did. She could hear her name on the lips of almost everyone in Merlotte's.

"I guess we have never really had a normal family, I mean we find out dad was a quarter fairy, our cousins run and work at a strip club, and they are fairies. Our Great Grandfather is a Fairy Prince, I'm a bitten were-panther, and now my sister who was a telepath is a vampire. I wonder what Gran would say?"

That caught Sookie off guard but somehow she knew what Adele Stackhouse would say. "She would accept us as we are, she was never judgmental. Think about it she was the one that slept with another man other than Grandpa."

Jason's phone rang interrupting both their thoughts "Damn, I forgot to tell Michele that I wouldn't be home right away. Just wait till I tell her your back!"

She was relieved that Jason was taking all this so well, now she was just worried about Michele, she really wanted to be a part of Jonas life. Thinking of Jonas made her think of Hunter, she told him and his father that she would be there to help him through all this and didn't get to keep her word. She hoped that he was doing okay. It made her want to cry but a crying vampire is so much worse than a crying woman, one thing it always stained your clothing. She wondered what little hunter would think of Sookie now that he couldn't read her mind, but of course little hunter wouldn't be little anymore. He wouldn't be the little boy who loved to color, or play on the monkey bars with Claude. She couldn't hold them back anymore and blood trickled from her eyes.

"Sook, let's go Michele is excited to see you." Jason called out.

Sookie didn't want him to see her like this, it would just hit closer to home to see that she was indeed a vampire. It's one thing to hear it, and in his case smell it, but to actually see it. "Jason, please just give me a minute."

Of course he wouldn't and she kinda knew he wouldn't. He ran to her skidding to a stop before he plowed her down, dropped to his knee and looked up at her. "Awww, Sook, please don't cry." He said as he wiped her tears with the bottom of his shirt. She wrapped her arms around him and the tears came down harder. It felt so good to be with him, that he learned what she was and didn't turn her away.

They held each other for what seemed hours, Jason stroked the top of her head whispering "shhhhhhhh" in her ear the whole time. Jason must have indeed become a great dad, he had done so well at comforting her. He noticed the change and whispered in her ear, "Do you want to meet your nephew?" Sookie let go of him and nodded yes. "Come on, I have some wet wipes in the work truck so you can clean up ."

She gave him a surpried look. "Yeah well this summer Jonas wanted to go out with me, so I decided to keep a box of em handy."

Sookie just smiled at her brother who seemed to be doing well with his life. Who woulda thunk it. Ladies Man extraordinaire has been castrated to all others with marriage and looks as if fatherhood has done him well. They walked over to his truck and she cleaned herself up and just in time because Hoyt was walking toward them.

"Hey Sook, ummmm… " She noticed he looked real uncomfortable she heard in his mind that he was happy that she was back. That Jason had missed her an awful lot. That she looked really really pretty and wondered if she would like to go out with him one night. Even if it were just to get her mind off the scum that took her and kept her prisoner. He just didn't know what to say.

"Thanks Hoyt." She said smiling. He just grinned sheepishly and turned a few shades redder.

"Listen Hoyt, I really gotta get home, you think you can take the truck with you and I'll just catch a ride with Sook?"

"Yeah sure Jason. " Hoyt said catching the keys that Jason tossed to him.

"Can you wait by the car while I tell Sam bye and we can be on our way." Sookie said walking back to the bar. She went back in and the talking in the room fell to whispers, she just rolled her eyes and walked toward the back to Sams office.

"Sam?" She said poking her head in his office, once he looked at her she walked in. He looked tired and heavy in thought. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Sam gave her one of his looks. "Sookie, it's just a lot to handle. I mean the people out there believe your story, but somehow people will figure out what you are now."

"Well when they find out I guess they will have to deal with it, but they may never find out. I am different than a normal vampire after all. Who is going to accuse someone who can wear silver jewelry, and stand in the sun without burning of being a vampire." Sookie knew he was just worried about her and she wanted him to understand that she wasn't normal. But she had never been normal so that's not a hard handle to grasp.

"That's another thing, where have you really been?"

"I told you I was in Greece." He gave her a disappointed look and it broke her heart. Sam had always been a friend to her, always been loyal, always been there when she needed him. Sure he might have been a dog or a lion but he cared for her and that deserved her trust. "Listen, I have to be real quick because Jason is waiting outside, but I **was** in Greece, but I lived in Olympus."

"So you really did live in Greece on Mt Olympus?"

"No, in Olympus. I lived with Gods. The 12 Olympians in fact. I am far older than any Vampire I have known, I am very skilled with fighting, I have gifts that nobody can know about. Do you see why I don't tell anyone." Sam gaped at her disbelieving. "Listen Sam I gotta go Jason is waiting for me, thanks for everything." She said and leaned down giving him a hug then kissed his cheek.

She noticed Jason sitting at the bar talking to Terry Bellefleur smiling from ear to ear. Terry looked troubled though it must have been one of those days for poor Terry. Walking over to them I smiled at Terry and he just stared at me. My heart went out to him because it was my fault he was having one of those days. He couldn't believe it was me, he knew Andy had seen the dental reports stating the body they had found was Sookie Stackhouse. How could the body be Sookie, and this woman standing in front of him be Sookie. He was really hoping none of that Stephen King shit was happening in Bon Temps Louisiana. Sookie pushed out his thoughts thankful he wasn't thinking back to the days when he had been held prisoner in the war.

"Hey sis, I know you asked to wait by your car, but then I got to thinkin…" He paused his sentence long enough to finish his beer. " I don't know which car is yours."

"Terry, It is wonderful to see you again. And I think Bon Temps is too weird even for Stephen King." She whispered leaning over the bar. She noticed him smile just a little bit she gave him a wink and felt all the tension and apprehension drain out of his body. She walked out the bar with Jason following to the cute light blue craze with high hopes in meeting her Nephew.

Eric woke up feeling sheer joy. Joy? He thought of last night's occurrences and there was no room for joy there. He was ashamed for his thoughts but they had never gotten him in trouble before because they were always HIS thoughts. He would never hurt her, and she should know that by now, but when she walked off he knew she was hurt emotionally. A part of him wanted to go to her and say "See what happens when you listen to a vampires mind." Another part wanted to go to her and cherish her. He didn't know what the best solution would be for all this but he wanted to be near her. He was tired of all the jealousy, of the fighting. Although fights always lead to wonderful make up sex.

He was thinking her body, how it felt under him, the way she smelled the way she tasted. He thought of how she looked in his office so soft, and yielding. She pledged fealty to him and he to her. Shame rushed through him again. Eric thoughts were interrupted by the phone.

"Yes?"

"Master?" Eric heard his child say. "listen, I don't care what you do but you need to do something. It's hard as hell to enjoy my pet when you are like this."

"Excuse me Pamela?" Eric was taken aback.

"Do you want to know what Abby would say?"

"Oh yes, Pam, please tell me what the all knowing Abby would say." Sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Pam choose to ignore it. "Abby would say that you are insecure and that you need to talk to her about how you feel."

Eric sat there in silence. Did Pam just call him insecure? "You go to far Pamela."

"Forgive me Master." She sounded humble even over the phone, at least as humble as Pam could be. "It will be 3 days total before the bar is completed. I was thinking a Grand Re-Opening."

"That is fine." He hung up still stunned his child had called him insecure. Eric Northman insecure? Absurd, a he was over 1,000 years old, women begged for his intentions. He had been with the beautiful, the powerful, from human to demon, from royals to peasants. There were even fairies out there that would die to be with him, not literally of course. He was irresistible. At least until he met Sookie. She had resisted him before hadn't she. In the end he she yielded to him but in the beginning she refused him. He couldn't glamour her, she was her own woman.

Sookie could feel Michele's watchful eye on her and her son. She was pretty open about her sister in law being a vampire but it would take time for her to trust Sookie with Jonas. She thought Jonas was precious, he was everything Jason said he was. He was smart, fun, and happy. She was worried about his future though, he would be better looking than even his daddy. Sookie foresaw a mile long broken hearts from her nephew. His hair was cut in a short boy cut, it was almost white it was so blonde what she had always known as toe-headed. His eyes beautiful, they reminded her of The Heart of Eternity Diamond.

"Aunt Sookie, that is sooooo cool. Daniel won't think he is so neat after I tell him this." Jonas said excitedly.

"Jonas, remember you can't tell your friends. That was a promise we made." Sookie reminded him.

"Yeah," he said pouting "But Daniel keeps tellin the other kids that his Uncle is a were."

Sookie giggled quietly. How the times have changed she thought. Kids were now my supe family is better than your supe family. "Jonas, if people know what I am there will be too many questions, and then I wouldn't be able to take you to the park or things like that during the day."

He nodded. "Aunt Sook?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you…. Errrrr… Have you ever…" He leaned closer so he could whisper "bit somebody?"

"Jonas come here close to your aunt Sookie." She whispered and patted the floor in front of her, he scooted closer. "Closer it's a secret." He scooted closer, Sookie noticed Michele tense up. "I have never bit anyone but what I have done is tickled to death."

She started tickling his ribs, he fell backwards squealing "Stop, please Aunt Sookie" Laughing and squealing begging her to stop. "Daddy! Daddy!" He yelled between his laughter.

She stopped tickling him and helped him sit up. He was still giggling, "You are a strong one little man. Not many have lived with half as much tickles as I have just given you."

Jason was watching from the kitchen door smiling brightly. Jonas looked up and squealed with delight. "Daddy, Aunt Sookie said she hasn't ever bit nobody but she tickles them to death. She tried it on me but I won. Aunt Sook says I am a strong man!" He declared proudly puffing his chest out.

"Yes you are, but you know even strong men need baths, or we can't get pretty girls like your mommy and aunt Sook.

"Awwwwww, Dad!" He said standing up sulking away. "I don't want no bath, and I don't want no girls neither. They're dumb."

"Hey!" Michele and Sookie said at the same time. They both laughed. "I guess I will get my dumb self outta here and start the man's bath." She pushed off the wall that she was leaning on nudging Jonas to down the hall. He complained the whole way.

Jason sat down on the floor with her. "So what do ya think Sis?"

What did she think? "I think you are the luckiest man in the world. I think Jonas is so sweet you can just eat him up. Metaphorically speaking of course." She had to put that in for his benefit.

Jason smiled at her "Sookie ,I know you are a vamp now, but it's like…. I don't know." He sat their thinking of the right words. "It's like… Your soul is deeper. Your heart is bigger. I don't know… when I look in your eyes I see smart, and brave, and pride, and light." Jason took her hands in his and looked deep in her eyes. "Sookie, I know this sounds weird and all, but I look in your eyes and I see salvation."

Sookie lifted her eyebrow at him. "Who are you and where are you stashing my brother?" She had never heard anything like that from anyone, especially her brother.

"I don't know Sook, maybe just had a momentary lapse of intelligence instead of insanity." He said with a shrug.

"Are you sure it's not the latter?" Sookie said laughing, Jason joined her.

Claude sat in his office staring at the woman in front of him, he picked up the phone and called Fangtasia. Damn recording. He strummed his fingers on the desk trying to figure out who would have his number.

"What Fairy? Am I too much of a woman for ya?"

"Ugggghh!" Claude wished he was anywhere else but here. Why couldn't Dermot be here tonight.

He picked up the phone and dialed

"heyya!" A cheerful voice answered.

"Diantha, This is Claude Crane."

"Howyadoin'fairyboy."

Claude rolled his eyes at the phone. "I'm perfect other than I need the Vikings phone number."

"Hmmmmm. Lemmeseewhaticandoforya." Claude heard pages flipping in the background. "Gotit. Areyaready?"

"Yes." He picked up his pen ready to write as fast as she spoke.

"3…1…8…5…5…5…8…2…6…7." She said slowly

"Thanks Diantha, you are a life saver."

"Ciao" She replied and hung up.

He dialed and waited.

"Yes?"

"Northman, I have a woman here who says she knows you."


	14. Chapter 14

**OK Boys and Girls, have some lemons no salt, no sugar added.**

**Although you may want to have a shot of tequila after this one is done.**

**;) :D**

Eric was in his room smelling the shirt he had worn the night before. It smelled like her. He wanted nothing more than to go to Bon Temps and find her. He could feel from her blood that she was insanely happy about something, and a few times he caught his imagination running away from him. He had to get over his jealousy and quick if he had plans to keep Sookie. She didn't have long to be back and he was wasting time but he couldn't bring himself to leave while she felt this way. He was terrified that he would get to her home and be found in bed with Ulfr.

His had to find his phone which was ringing, he had thrown it earlier when he thought about Pam calling him insecure. He was surprised it was still working. "Yes" It was Claude, saying he had a woman there that knew him. Surely Claude would have known if it was Sookie, and if it was her he wouldn't be alive to call him.

"And? Many women know me." Eric said already bored with the conversation.

"I don't think she is a fang banger vamp tramp Northman." Claude said.

"Hey Fairy Fairy," Eric heard in the background, she was laughing hysterically at her play on words like that was a new one.

"Claude, you have owned that place long enough to know just kick the mischief out."

"Oh fuck him Fairy, jus call Sookie, she will pick me up." Eric heard from the drunk.

Eric heard Sookies name and became interested in the conversation real quick. "Claude who is that, what did she say her name was?"

"She said it was Cynthia or something like that, I really wasn't listening at the time. How long will it take you to get here."

"Shortly" That was all Eric said and hung up the phone. 

Claude eyed the woman carefully she really was stunningly beautiful. He was curious about her, she was a supe but he couldn't figure out what kind. She had also mentioned Sookie, apparently she was very late in the program, Sookie's body was buried 9 years ago. "Where do you know the Viking from?"

"Les jus say we gotta mutual frien. Come ta think bout it, we gotta mutual frien too." Her words slurring.

"Not much of a drinker are you?" Claude just wanted her out of there, he was due on stage soon.

"I could drink you under the table, Wooo!" Her head bobbed, she put her hands to her temples to steady it. "Wha waz that stuff?" She asked, his eyebrow raised intending her to elaborate. She got the idea. "It waz green, then the somewhat purtty man did something with with a spoon an water an it turned to milk." She giggled.

Just then Eric strode in the office. Thank the stars Claude thought. 

Eric's pupils dilated and fangs extended when he walked in the room. He was stronger than that though and shook it off. He saw Claude sitting by his desk looking relieved. Aphrodite was sitting on one of the velvet chairs holding her head. "What did you give her Fairy?" Eric asked. He was angry, he didn't want to deal with a very drunk Goddess.

"The idiot bartender gave her la fée verte. And apparently a lot of it."

"You and your bartender are idiots, you let a Goddess get drunk, and on Absinthe? Was it legal?" Eric was pleased that Claude seemed to grasp the severity of the situation. He looked worried, the fairy didn't know she was a Goddess. He just shook his head no. "So you are telling me that you gave Aphrodite, true Absinthe. I swear Claude if the Green Fairy visits her and she does something stupid I will drain you." Eric turned to the drunk Goddess, but not before he saw the Claude turn red. "If you wouldn't mind coming with me." He held out his hand which she took and almost fell over in her attempt to stand up. He helped her walk through the club, he glared at the bartender as he passed, and to his car.

He was speeding down the street trying to get home as soon as he could. He knew if the green fairy did indeed visit he didn't want to be in a confined space with her.

"Please, for the love of Zeus slow down Eric." She was holding her face in her hands.

Don't you dare puke in my car damn it Eric kept repeating over and over in his mind. He was frustrated he shouldn't be babysitting a drunk, he should be figuring out how he could get Sookie back in his favour. He smiled to himself thinking how fortunate he was, his answer was sitting next to him. He had the Goddess of love right next to him, and she was drunk so it would be even easier to get answers. If he had learned anything with Fangtasia it was that drunks loved to talk.

"Viking, I think I like this drink, do you have any at your home." She asked, Eric noticed her speech had improved and hoped she was sobering up a little.

"No."

The rest of the drive home was in silence. 

"Victor Madden speaking." He said answering his phone.

"I gave you time to think on it. If we are going to go through with this you need to tell me now. The sooner the better." The cool voice said.

"You are quite positive she has her gift?"

"Yes."

Victor thought about it for a second. "That is fine then, you do this and you get what you want and I can get what I want. It's a win win situation." He closed his phone smiling.

So she lied, he thought grinning to himself. He was told that she still had her telepathic abilities, but he wanted to see if she would tell them, or at least give herself away. Could she still not read Vampires? If he had her he would gain power far more quickly. He would know his enemies strategies, their weaknesses, everything. He would bring her here by force if necessary, use her gift when he needed, use her body if needed. He would taste her blood. He thought about the smell of her blood when Eric cut her with his nails. It was like nothing he had smelled before, he smelled the vampire in her, he smelled a trace of Fairy, and then he smelled something different. His life would soon get better. He started rubbing himself over his slacks, he was hard thinking about the power she would bring him. The blood he would taste, and the things he would do to her sexually. "Cherry, get your sweet ass in here." He said over the intercom. He needed to fuck and feed. A tall redhead walked through the door to his office and he was on her. 

Sookie was sitting at the kitchen table with Jason. Michele and Jonas had gone to bed. He had kept their parents house, adding on to it and upgrading it with the money he received from selling grans house to Eric. She wasn't upset at Jason for doing it, first Eric offered him a butt load of money for it, second Jason and Michele would have had to struggle if he hadn't. She was happy seeing him do so well, he still worked on the road crew but he was good at it so there was no reason to move on. Michele was good for him, she wouldn't take his shit but she treated him with respect and she loved him. Sookie just hoped that she would warm up to her just a little more.

"Jason, I am so proud of you." He blushed. "seriously you have become a grown up."

"Yeah, I guess I did. Just had to wait till I was 35 to do it." He smiled and raised his beer as a salute. "So that stuff you told me, is that all true or were you just tryin to lead your gullible bro on with a whole hell ofa lotta bull shit?"

Sookie smiled, yep Jason is Jason, one minute he talks about the depth of a soul, next he thinks he is being had. "No BS Jason, I lived with Gods."

He was getting excited "So, what you're like… ahhhhhh… what a million years old?"

Sookie started laughing. "You are too much Jas." She saw the Jason she knew before her death in front of her. Not the irresponsible Jason, but the child like Jason. "I asked Hera that once, how old I was. She didn't know, she had said between the time I spent with them and the time I walked the earth it was tricky to figure out. She said I am definitely no younger than 5,000. So I just say I'm 5,000. I don't want anyone thinking I'm an old maid."

She had left Jason's around 3 am, he didn't seem to want her to leave, and every time she was about to go he would remember something he hadn't told her. Finally she told Jason goodnight that she wasn't going anywhere and they could catch up another time. He could deny to himself that he was tired but after the 14th yawn she had to let him get some sleep.

She was laying on the couch of her house thinking of the night. Jason told her all the town gossip which took quite a while because there was 10 years worth. He had told her about her funeral. They had two different times set up for viewings Jason had stayed for both. It was closed casket of course and therefore technically they had it so people could pay their respects. He had said that the day time viewing a lot of the people from town showed up. Hotshot had shown up, The Long Tooth Pack had shown up. Jason had told her that Alcide had taken it real bad, that he had noticed him crying in his car once it was done. Sookie knew that pack leaders don't cry, and she felt bad for him. Amelia and Octavia was there, Claude and Dermot. He had told her that Sam, Tara and Lafayette had stayed with him from the start to end even during the night time viewing.

During the night viewing Jason had said that every vampire is Louisiana and other states must have shown up, it was like New Orleans before Katrina had hit, but more somber. Eric and Pam of course , Vampires from Mississippi, Felipe de Castro and his entourage. Jason had told her that Quinn was with de Castro and his gang and couldn't understand why a were-tiger with his reputation was hanging around a buncha dead people. She laughed to herself at the look on his face when he realized what he had said, and that now his sis was one of those dead people. It was priceless.

What surprised her the most was the story that he told her of Eric meeting Hunter and Remy. Jason had told her that Eric was standing outside lost in his thoughts when Hunter walked up to him and told him not to be sad, that Sookie was with God now. He heard in Sookies head that she had loved him, and remembered him going in his closet. Eric knew Hunter could hear things so he told the little boy to never tell anyone, especially a vampire about his gift. He then set him up with a Doctor suggested from Dr Ludwig to help him control his ability. Jason told her he had asked Eric why he had done it and Eric told him it was what She would have wanted.

Sookie wanted to be with Eric even more after hearing what he had done for her little cousin, but the thought of him wanting to kill her ripped through her like a hot blade. 

Eric pulled into the immaculate garage pressing the button for the door to close. He opened the door for Aphrodite, she had trouble gracefully getting out of the low car, so she gracefully fell out of it. Eric went over and held out his hand so she could get up. She lifted herself up and kept Eric's hand to help her steady herself and she followed him in the house. All the while thinking how in the hell did he get in this mess.

He sat her down on his couch moved to the chair in front of her. He figured if he wanted answers this was the best time to get them. He looked at her and every question he had went out of his head. Aphrodite sat there looking like sex, pure unadulterated sex. She slid off the couch to her hands and knees. Eric thought she looked like a beautiful cat stalking her kill. He could see the muscles under her skin, strong yet feminine. She was in front of him, her hands on his thighs lifting herself to her knees looking in his eyes. She wanted him, he could see the lust in her eyes, she was beautiful, she was a goddess, his fangs ran out to show his appreciation of the lust. "Eric Northman, do you want to gaze upon my flawless flesh?" She said as she brushed the string of her top down off her shoulders. The top of her dress fell down to her waist.

Eric was enthralled with her. Her breasts full, her small pink nipples hard, he reached out and gently ran his hand from her shoulder to her breast cupping it. He rubbed his thumb across the perfect pink nipple and heard a moan escape her throat. He felt his cock trying to stretch the material of his jeans.

She grabbed his hand off her breast and lifted his hand to her mouth slipping his finger in her mouth. She was so warm, her tongue swirling around his finger gently suckling on it, nipping the tip of it when she took it out of her mouth. Eric watched her as she stood up, his hand still in hers he wanted to touch her perfect skin, to lick her from head to toe. The dress had pooled to her feet.

"Erik Ulferickson, Mighty One, son of Ulferick? Do you wish to lay with a Goddess?"

Her voice was one of power, it was like a siren calling him by his name of old. "Yes."

He wanted this goddess, wanted to spill his cold seed into her hot womb. He watched, as she lay down on the floor, glorious in her naked state, her hair spilled around her like fine golden webs. She looked in his eyes, her aqua eyes sparkling. He saw that as open of invitation as he had ever seen. He stood over her, pulling off his shirt and slipping out of his jeans. He went to the floor on his hands and knees over her, kissing her hot skin, licking her breasts, nipping on her soft flesh but not breaking it. His mouth moving up from her breasts, he positioned himself over her. The tip of his cock ready to plunge into her hot wet center.

"STOP!" Her voice boomed. Eric didn't move, he watched as she shimmied out from under him. He was confused, he knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her, he saw the lust in her eyes, smelled the arousal between her legs. He felt her heart beating heavy. Why did she command him to stop.

Eric stood up when she did confused. "What is the meaning of this woman." He asked as she slipped her dress back on.

Aphrodite looked at him, where her eyes were glittering pools of aqua lust, they were replaced with hard aqua venom. "Know your roll vampire. You do not speak to a Goddess as such." He noticed she looked the length of him. He stood there knowing she was right, she was a goddess and you do not disrespect a goddess unless you have a death wish. "Such a lovely marble statue you make Vampire, cold as stone, no breath, no emotion, no loyalty, and no heart. You Eric Northman once known as Erik Ulfrickson, have failed." She said as she walked around stopping behind his couch.

"A test?" Eric said, fury gathering down from his very soul. "A MOTHER FUCKING TEST!" He yelled. With vampire speed he pushed the couch out of his way so he could stand in front of this bitch. He wanted to watch her die slowly, watch her bleed out.

She stood holding her ground to him, not even flinching looking up at him to look in his eyes. "Yes, a test of sorts, just for my benefit." She said in a level voice. Eric hardly heard her, rage making his ears ring. "Hades, tried many years to seduce Sookie, failing each time. She was then told her lover, her husband in life had perished. Hades told her that if he found you walking the underworld that he would bring you to her as a gift. Months passed, then Hades used his illusion to look like you and sound like you, he also got his hands on fairy blood. He went to her as you, had her drink the blood to intoxicate her and seduced her."

Eric still furious asked "Why did you not tell me this sooner?" He couldn't call her a bitch like he wanted to, even in his anger he knew not to do that.

"We did you fool, we told you he used trickery. But I didn't, did I Viking? You were eager to fuck me. You do not deserve her love, her devotion, you do not deserve her. She is too good for the likes of you." With that Eric watched her shimmer out of his house and he hoped out of his life. 

Bill watched the scene from outside the window. He thought Aphrodite was right, Sookie was too good for the bastard. He smiled to himself knowing this would be the perfect time to strike. Eric would be too lost in thought to know what hit him before he turned to ash. Victor promised him Area 5 if he were to take the Sheriffs life, to make it look like an act of FoTS. Bill knew that Victor wanted Sookie for himself but he had already planned that also, he would kill Eric, wait a few years go after Victor and he would have her. He knew that Victor had planned to chain her and keep her prisoner, so when he saved her he would be the hero. He would have Area 5, her, and maybe even gain leadership in Louisiana.

Bill lifted the cross bow taking aim towards Eric Northmans chest. He had gone to great measures getting the arrow from a FoTS member. It was wood with a silver tip, it had glass beads filled with liquid silver measured perfectly so the arrow would stay on target. Upon impact they would burst, killing the intended vampire with the wood to the heart or silver poisoning if the aim was off.

A smile crossed Bills handsome face and he pulled the trigger.

**AN Ok I know you guys are probably wanting to strangle me for this cliffy but I just had to do it! On another note, I hope you have strapped on your seat belts because it's going to be a long ride on this roller coaster. If you thought there were twists and turns before that was just the ride up to the top. **

**I love reviews and my readers. Thank you all who are on this ride with me.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this one is so short, but next one will be longer, I hope you all enjoy. XOXO**

Eric heard the glass shatter and caught the arrow before it touched his skin. With vampire speed he spun on his heel projecting the arrow back to where it came. Target acquired, he watched as Bills face filled with horror. It was his turn to smile as he watched William Compton fall to the ground outside his house and turn to ash and floating away with the breeze of the night.

Eric had wanted to kill something for a few days now and it made him feel even better that it was William Compton. After the Rhodes incident he had practiced catching arrows and throwing them back quickly. He was now happy he did.

Eric had known Bill was watching, he wasn't sure how much he had seen, but he knew he was out there. Compton was a fool to think he could be stealthy enough to avoid my detection he thought. Bill had made it too easy to kill him with an excuse Sookie could not contest.

Sookie was heating a true blood in the microwave when the pain hit her. It felt like a part of her being was ripped out through her stomach. She doubled over and fell to her knees. She knew what that feeling was. Blood fell from her eyes, a scream escaped her throat from the pain. William Compton had met his final death.

* * *

Hera paced the room, occasionally giving Aphrodite a hateful stare. "What were you thinking Aphrodite, that this wouldn't hurt her? Why don't you think before you act are you that stupid?" She didn't like her, hated her actually. Zeus was already upset because of all the meddling and the silly being went and seduced Sookie's love for the fun of it. Hera had resented Aphrodite ever since Paris had chosen her for the divine contest but this was icing on the hate cake. Hera was the Goddess of marriage and Aphrodite just played her part in ruining one. "You do realize that Zeus will have your head don't you? As much as I would love to see that." And she did. "I care too much for our little crossbred."

"Hera you are a great and gentle Goddess or I wouldn't have come to you for help. It humbles me to come to you actually I would have gone to Hestia but she is too non-confrontational. I thank you for Sookie."

"So I was you last choice huh? I doubt Sookie would want you to thank me for this."

"No, but you weren't first. But that's not the point. You know if I thought there was another way I would do it."

Hera remembered Sookie when she first arrived, she had tried not to like the vampire, she tried avoiding her but after a while she had noticed how the other Olympians were enjoying her she decided to give her a chance. She remembered the first time Sookie had seen her she had said "You're the most beautiful being I have seen." Hera gave her lots of points for that, since then she had grown closer to Sookie, and now she loved her crossbred.

Hera started laughing, it was musical. "You know what she would say to you right now. You are up shit creek without a paddle. Yes, I will do as you ask, buy know this, I do this for Sookie, not you."

"Thank you Hera."

"You sicken me Aphrodite."

"Bitch" Aphrodite said as she shimmered out.

"Whore!" She heard out of the air.

* * *

Aphrodite laughed, she loved Hera as much as Hera hated her, which was a lot. She knew Zeus would indeed be upset, but she thought it for the best. She had really hoped Eric had loved her but she had found that not to be true. Hera would go and altar their memories along with everyone they had been associated with. If Sookie were to find her King it would be better to have a fresh canvas anyway.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Eric shouted. He had had enough with people invading in his life, but now another Olympian decided to barge in and complicate his world even more.

"I'm Hera, I am here per Aphrodite's request to fix the chaos she has created." She had said. "I do this because I only wish Sookie happiness."

Eric looked at the Goddess in front of him, She was beautiful with childlike features. She was about 5'5, milk white skin that glowed, a rose bud mouth that was too small for her face but looked perfect on her. Her hair was a chestnut color and fell in curls down her back decorated with peacock feathers, which contrasted well with her almond shaped sky blue eyes. "Goddess Queen, I believe the damage has been done, so unless you can turn back time then it's no help."

"I believe Aphrodite to be wrong, but what she tells me I cannot dispute, although I wish I could." He had heard bitterness in her voice.

"You don't sound like you are a big fan of hers."

"No, and I wish you all the luck Eric." She said as she took his hands. She closed her eyes and started chanting, his skin began to tingle, he could feel blood rushing through his veins, the hairs on his body started standing on end. He tried to get her to release his hands but she was stronger. Her chant started to sound more like a song than anything.

He started to believe it had been a bad idea to let another Olympian get near him let alone touch him, as soon as he started feeling apprehension a calm washed over him, he stopped struggling to release from her grip. Guilt, confusion, jealousy, hate, and anger was replaced with the calm she placed in him. He closed his eyes and felt blood roll down his cheeks. He was at peace. His soul was washed by this beautiful and loving Goddess.

He had noticed she had stopped her chant/song and opened his eyes, he looked into her sky blue eyes and saw sorrow. The Queen Goddess Hara felt sorry for him. "Your path is yours now Eric Northman, may it lead you to where you belong." She said as she touched his cheek wiping the blood away, and she shimmered away.

He could feel dawn coming which suited him because the night had been too long already.

* * *

Sookie was at the table in her kitchen holding her middle. She couldn't believe Bill was dead. He was her fist everything romantically. She had lost her first love, her first lover, at one time, a friend turned maker. She had always been able to forgive him. When he left her for his maker, she broke up with him but forgave him. When she learned she was an order from Queen Sophie Ann before she was murdered. She forgave him when he turned her, though she never wanted to be a vampire it happened. She also remembered all the wonderful things he had done for her. He had made her feel loved, he taught her that sex was enjoyable, especially when enjoyed with someone as skilled as Eric.

"You look lost in thought child." Hera said from behind her.

Sookie smiled not turning around. She was happy that Hera was here visiting, much better he then Hades. She wiped her eyes with a paper napkin trying to hide her tears. Hera was far to nurturing to see tears and not console. "Hera! I'm glad you are here." Sookie said getting up and getting a hug.

"Child, you know I love you right, that I see you as my own."

Sookie was confused, she had never heard her talk like this. She pulled herself out of the embrace and looked at the beautiful mother goddess. "Hera, why does it sound like you are about to give me bad news?"

The Goddess pulled her back to her, hugging her she started her song.

Sookie felt nothing but calmness surrounding her in Hera's arms, her eyes closed and she rested her head on Hera's shoulder. She felt tears fall from her eyes. Sookie noticed that Hera had finished her song but she didn't let go. "You will be at peace my dear girl, you will find your destiny, you will be great."

Sookie was carried to her room and laid on her bed. She was exausted and wouldn't have been able to walk to her bed. She smiled though with the thought of Hera carrying her to bed with her being so tiny, but she carried her with ease.

"Hera? You could never replace my Gran, but is it ok with you if I see you as a mother of mine of sorts?" Sookie asked in a sleepy voice.

"Sookie, you are my daughter. I love you and wish nothing but happiness for you."

"I love you." Sookie said in her sleep.

Hera watched as she slept, she really hoped she did do the best thing for her vampire daughter. If you were to tell her 10 years ago that she would adopt a vampire she would have told you that you had gone mad. But here she was worried about her crossbred.

She wrapped the quilt around her swaddling her so she wouldn't be disturbed of actually putting her under the covers, leaned over her and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry when you wake he will be forgotten to you and yours, and you will be forgotten to him and his." She gestured her hand over the blood that Sookie had cried on her shoulder erasing it away and shimmered out back to Olympus.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Sookie felt something tickle the bottom of her foot, not yet fully awake she kicked at the nuisance. "OUCH!" She heard in her half sleep "Sookie Stackhouse get your lazy ass outta bed." She heard Amelia say.

She threw the covers off of her and stretched. "Amelia Broadway, don't you know better than wake a vampire?" She didn't remember what it was like to stretch when she was human, but she knew it felt damn good doing it as a vampire.

"If I didn't before I do now. I think you broke my hand." Amelia pouted rubbing her knuckles. "Get up and get dressed, we are going out!"

"Ugggghhh!" Sookie moaned flopping back to the bed and pulling the covers over her head. She finally got a free night from everything and wanted to enjoy it at home, with a hot bubble bath, and a cheesy romance novel, something by Joanna Lindsey or Danielle Steele. "I don't wanna go." She felt the bed shift under Amelias weight.

"Come on Sook, you have a night off, it's Saturday night! Let's go out, have some fun, meet some guys."

"Fine." Sookie gave in she knew if she didn't she wouldn't get her hot bubble bath anyway because Amelia would be nagging her all night. She looked at the clock on her bedside table. 8:28 PM. Holy crap she thought "Why did you let me sleep so late?"

"The delectable Ulfr told me to let you sleep, that you have had it hard on ya lately."

Sookie smiled Ulfr was such a great guy, well God. And he had been right, all the learning, and practicing had put a lot of strain on her, but now with so much sleep she felt 100% "Let me get a shower and get ready, by the by, where are we going?" She asked so she knew what to wear.

"Oh I just figured we would go to Shreveport, there is a place I have been dying to go to, it's said to have one of the best DJ's around." Amelia answered.

"Amelia, if you're talking about that Vamp bar you can forget it, and you may die just going in there." Sookie knew she had wanted to go to Fangasia for a while now. Sookie thought it was pathetic and any human that went in there was too. She had never gone there, never wanted to go there. It was for fang bangers and tourists.

"Oh come on Sook, I'm gonna go one night and I would rather it be with you. I mean who better to protect me from big bad ass Vamps than a bad ass Vamp such as yourself." Amelia pleaded. She knew her witch friend wasn't lying, she would go by herself and probably get in a lot of trouble.

"Fine, let me shower and get ready, while I do that could you heat me a bottle in about half an hour so I can have dinner." Sookie asked.

Amelia jumped up and down clapping her hands like an excited kid going to Disney Land. "Oh thank you Sookie, I love you, you are the most awesome uber vamp I know." She said and ran out of Sookies room.

Sookie walked in the Kitchen where Amelia and Ulfr were laughing. Ulfr brought his attention to Sookie standing in the doorway, and Amelia turned to look at what had gotten his attention. Sookie hair was in a half up half down style, blonde large curls spiraled down her back with a few tighter curls framing her face. She wasn't wearing any make up other than a little bit of shimmery pink lip gloss that made her mouth almost look pouty. The white and red dress she wore made her tan stand out. Sookie heard Amelia think she was breath taking.

Sookie noticed the look of amusement on Ulfr's beautiful face. "What is that look for mister?" She couldn't hear his thoughts which right now she was sure she was grateful. She saw the twinkle he had in his jade eyes, and had seen that look many times usually in bed. Sookie loved Ulfr, not like a want to spend the rest of my life with you love but a respectful love. They were friends, and at one point lovers. She had it stopped when it became too much for her to handle with her studies, and her family. She had to drop something so it was him.

"I just find your pick of attire amusing, that is all." He answered his smile showing his perfect white teeth.

"Oh, Thank you Hades, I can meet my final death now that I have amused you." She said playfully.

"Oh dear Sookie, if you were to meet your final death upon my amusement you would have been ash the first night we met." Sookie could see the lust in his eyes and felt a stirring below. She may have broken it off with him, but he still was able to awaken her lust.

* * *

Hades could feel her join them, looking up he was in utter shock. He knew what she had worn the first night she had met Eric Northman before Hera had given her a new life. He couldn't believe that she was wearing it now, and when they were going to Fangtasia. He wondered how much of a coincidence it really was. She was really a vision. He still wanted her, but agreed to end the arrangement they had due to the fact it was not fair to her. She didn't love him, and as long as they had their affair she wouldn't look for anyone else. She was far to faithful for that.

He hoped Eric was there tonight, the short time before Sookie's freedom was very interesting to watch, he wanted to see what would happen with their second introduction.

They were driving in Shreveport Amelia yelling at her GPS because she was lost and it kept telling her to turn around. Ulfr and Sookie laughing almost to the point of tears. "I hate this stupid thing." She said pressing the screen trying to turn it off, it wouldn't turn off and repeated its self. Amelia made an illegal U turn then made sure there were no cops that saw it.

"Ames, correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you supposed to look before you break the law?" Ulfr asked which got him a scowling look from Amelia. They both cracked up again.

"Is that it?" Sookie said pointing to a building that was hidden between a Toys-R-Us and Sams club. Sookie started laughing again at the location. "I bet they close before nightfall." She thought it absurd that a Vampire bar was surrounded by such family oriented businesses.

Amelia parked her mustang beside a cherry red Corvette, Sookie wasn't much of a car connoisseur but she appreciated a car like that. She circled it, it smelled like a vampire, the tag was a vanity tag and read BLDSKER. Sookie rolled her eyes and went to catch up with her friends.

They were at the door being carded. Sookie was not impressed so far, it was just a brick building with a small red neon that read Fangtasia. The steel door had a sign that said enter at your own risk and under it had rules which she just ignored after reading the first. "No biting on premises." Sookie turned her attention to the girl at the door.

"May I see your ID?" The girl who couldn't be older than 21 asked. She would have been a pretty girl if she wasn't wearing a gallon of make up Sookie thought as she got her ID out of her purse. The girl looked at it and back at Sookie. 'V10? Yeah right, this chick has tan lines.' The girl was thinking. Sookie just smiled at her and extended her fangs. "Oh, ummmm… well please go in." She said turning bright pink at her embarrassment.

"This is what you have been dying to see Ames?" Sookie asked raising her eyebrow. She figured it would be pathetic but was amazed to see how right she was. The few walls were painted gray, and a few blood red. There was a small area for dancing. The bar was a dark wood and had neon going around the bottom. Velvet curtains hung from the walls where there were fake windows that looked like they were looking out on the bayou. She noticed a few tables scattered throughout the bar, and in the back there was a raised platform that had what she could only call a throne. The DJ was playing paint it black there were two vampires on raised stages dancing and a few human tourists watching.

"Let's get a drink." Amelia said as she put her arm around Sookies shoulder and Ulfrs waist maneuvering them to the bar. They took 3 seats and waited for the bar tender. Sookie notice a lot of the women were staring at Ulfr. 'Ammunition' Sookie thougth.

"Ulfr, looks like you are gaining a fan club, why don't you ask one of the girls to dance, ya know make their day." Sookie suggested.

"Maybe…" Ulfr replied looking at the group of women. "Which one if I did would y'all suggest?"

"I would take the hot blonde, the one wearing the low riding jeans and crop top." Amelia answered quickly.

Ulfr looked at Sookie waiting for her suggestion. "I would ask the girl behind them, the brunette, I mean she isn't as pretty, but she has nicer thoughts, she really doesn't want to be here but her friends dragged her. Kinda reminds me of someone I know." Sookie said with a grin on her face knowing he would catch the hint.

Finally the bartender came to take their orders, Amelia ordered a rum and coke, Ulfr ordered a shot of Jager, and Sookie got a True Blood. There were tourists, fang bangers, vampires, a few two natured, and now a witch and a God. There sure was quite a diversity in the place Sookie thought. Excuse me a moment ladies. Sookie watched as Ulfr walk to the DJ stand, she couldn't help but smile, she knew Ulfr was making a request to for Witchy Woman dedicated to Amelia.

Ulfr came back with his wicked smile and that gleam in his eye that told anyone that knew him he was up to something. Ames wasn't paying attention though, she was finishing her drink so she could go dance. And of course pulling Sookie with her.

* * *

"Time to entertain the vermin." Pam said looking at her finger nails out of bordem. "If you don't go out there you may miss out on all the good morsels."

Eric knew Pam was right he was half the reason the business did well. He closed his computer and stood up to stretch. "Pam, why do I do this?"

"Because you believe your ego isn't as big as your penis." Pam replied with a sigh.

Eric laughed, he loved his child. She followed him out of the office into the bar. He took a seat on his chair in the rear of the room, pulling out his phone finding his poker application ignoring the humans that fawned over him.

* * *

Sookie and Amelia were out on the floor dancing together, laughing and actually enjoying herself. She was blocking around her and only heard a low hum from the brains around her. The music stopped and the DJ came on the mic. " This one is for Sookie, because your admirer wants to do bad things to you."

"Oh no, that bastard!" Sookie said in embarrassment, she heard the beginning of Jace Everett's Bad Things over the speakers.

"Remember this one Sook?" She heard in her ear, she felt an arm go around her helping her sway to the music.

Oh did she, Ulfr and her had danced to this in Europe one night, he had given her a little bit of fairy blood getting her quite intoxicated. When they danced to it it was almost a mix of dirty dancing, and pole dancing, using Ulfr as a the pole. "Come on Sook, lets give something to remember you by in this dump."

She decided why not, she bumped with him, grinded, moved and swayed with the beat, Ulfr moving with her. Her moving up and down his body, teasing him with her clothes on. She knew he was loving it, by the time the song was over she felt his lust pressed up against her stomach. She felt and heard the lust from everyone in the bar. She was embarrassed Ulfr was impressed and the crowd was applauding them.

* * *

Eric vaguely heard the dedication over the speakers and rolled his eyes and went back to his game, he noticed that soon all he heard was the song over the speakers. There was none of the usual bar chatter behind the music. He noticed Pam was watching something on the dance floor her fangs out. He could smell the arousal from all the women in the bar. He closed his phone and stood so he could see what was going on.

He saw a large man swaying gracefully, he was holding someone in his arms but Eric couldn't tell anything about the person because of the large man. Soon they were really getting into the song, she was all over him moving with the music. Eric noticed she was quite attractive, he wondered what this girl would taste like. He resumed his seat and the poker game, he had decided to meet her after her dance.

* * *

Ulfr and Sookie went to sit at the table that Amelia had found. "Y'all looked amazing, made me want to have sex with the first guy that would ask." Amelia laughed. "You really thought that Ulfr was gonna dedicate Witchy Woman for me?"

Sookie realized she had been tricked by them both. "You know that was really really mean you guys."

"I don't know, seemed to get his attention though." Amelia said as she nodded her head to the direction she wanted Sookie to look.

Sookie looked toward the throne and saw a very large blonde man looking at her. He nodded to her and gestured with his finger to join him. Sookie lifted her eyebrow and went back giving her full attention to her friends.

"Sookie, he doesn't look thrilled that you snubbed him. He is now talking to the woman that has been standing behind him." Ulfr said, apparently he nominated himself to tell her what was going on with him.

"Who is he?" Sookie asked

"Oh, that's owner of this place." Amelia offered the information sipping on a new rum and coke. Sookie didn't even see when she got a new one. "The vampire that was behind him is walking this way so heads up Sook."

"Why do I have to have heads up?" Sookie replied sipping on her blood.

The woman reached the table "Master requests your presence, consider yourselves, summoned." She said with her hand on her hip, she was bored and dipping in her thoughts she was thinking of her pet at home. 'What kinda pet would she have, she doesn't look like a dog or cat person.' Sookie thought.

"Well, it seems like he already has a dog, and I am sure there are other women in here that would love to be his pet. Why don't you go summon one of them. I decline." Sookie said giving the vampire a sweet smile. She then realized what this woman meant as a pet, her pet was a person.

The woman slammed her hands on the table in front of Sookie, Amelia almost fell out of her seat from her suprise, Ulfr looked at her amused. Sookie looked at her bored.

"Pam!" Sookie heard coming from across the room, it was from the blonde on the throne. His voice was strong, and a bit gravelly, 'Damn he sounds sexy' Sookie thought.

Pam left their table and walked back toward the King of Fangtasia and his throne. Sookie giggled to herself imagining the gorgeous blonde with a gold crown on his head, and a red velvet cape fiddling with his phone. Ulfr and Amelia both gave her confused looks.

* * *

"Pam? What did she say to upset you so? And why is she not here to speak with me?" Eric asked placing his phone in his lap giving her his attention.

"You don't want to know." Pam answered still peeved at the woman, but was amused because she knew the answer would get a rise out of him. He raised his eyebrow. "Oh fine, she said that you had a dog, Me" she said gesturing to herself. "And that she was sure there are plenty of women in here that would love to be your pet. She declined your request."

He picked up his phone and slid it in his pocket as he stood up. Pam had never seen him go to anyone, but she had never known anyone to refuse his company. This should be interesting Pam thought.

He took long strides toward the table that she and her friends were seated at, Pam gracefully kept up.

* * *

"I guess he didn't like being snubbed Sook." Ulfr said any trace of amusement wiped from his face.

She turned around to see two vampires walking towards her. Ignoring them she turned back to her blood and finished it off. She was thinking of different maneuvers she could use if she needed to. She had already counted all the vampires that was in the bar, there were 8 in total, that included the two approaching her. She looked for the safest place to stash Amelia if trouble did arise. Having Ulfr with her was a benefit.

She could feel him standing behind her, she turned in her seat and looked up, and up, and up. It seemed that there was a continuous black t-shirt wall behind her. Craning her neck she saw his face. He was masculine and beautiful. Being this close to him she couldn't think of anything to say. She had wanted to tell him to leave her alone, she had wanted to tell him she is no vamp tramp fang banger but all she could say was "Ummm… Hi."

He smiled at her and she felt her insides melt. "hello." He answered his voice wrapping around her tickling her skin. He pulled and empty chair to the table and sat with them. Sookie couldn't think, she couldn't concentrate with him so close, her shields burst open and her mind was assaulted by everyone in the club.

"I gotta get outta here." Sookie said standing up quickly, knocking her chair over, and leaving, pushing through people to get outside. She had to get far enough away to stop hearing others thoughts. She got to the Toys-R-Us parking lot and her mind was hers again. She leaned against the children's store and enjoyed the silence. That hadn't happened to her in years. Apollo had been working with her on her Telepathy and she had gotten very good at blocking everything at all times without even realizing she was doing it. It had been a true blessing. It had to be the beautiful vampire. Like kryptonite to superman she thought. She started laughing hysterically at that thought.

She smelled him coming to find her, he was alone. How the hell did he manage that she wondered, Ulfr wouldn't leave her to fend herself unless this was meant to be a test. The Gods tended to do that to her sometimes so she could perfect her skills.

"I know you are around here, you have a very unique scent." He said into the air. She saw him walk around the corner, she pressed her body closer to the brick. She knew he would find her and sooner than later. She stepped out so that if he attacked she wouldn't be trapped against the wall. She moved quickly and quietly behind him

"Why did you follow me buddy?" She asked, and he swung around to face her, she ducked to a crouch, and swept her leg behind his knee bringing him to his back. She was sitting on his chest, her knees pinning his arms down to the pavement. She saw him smile, he bucked his chest giving him momentum to throw her, she landed on her back and he was on top of her between her legs.

"I much prefer being on top, at least the first time." He said holding her hands above her.

"Why did you follow me?" She repeated her question.

"I asked you to join me at my seat, you declined, I went to your table and you ran, I followed you, is there a reason you don't want to be near me." He asked smiling, it reminded her of the Chester Shire Cat.

"You smell. You are very offensive to my nose." She said lying. She was getting aroused by this cocky bastard she hated it.

His grin disappeared and he leaned in smelling her, his nose lightly tickling from her shoulder to her jaw. She felt she was about to explode. "You smell delectable." He whispered in her ear. "Tell me, how do you look so human?"

"Spray tan." She said pushing him off of her. "It was nice to meet you Mr…." Shit she thought she didn't know his name and it was ruining her exit she thought. "Well nice to meet you whoever you are. I promise I won't return to your club."

"What about my area?" He asked

"Yeah that too, I'll stay out of your area too." She meant it, She would drive to New Orleans before she stepped foot in Shreveport.

"Area 5."

"What?" She asked confused

"Area 5, that's my area."

Sookie was getting annoyed with him, but she wasn't sure if it was because of the feelings he stirred in her or if it was from his insufferable manner. "Yeah, Area 5."

He smiled and she about turned into a puddle of vampire on the pavement. She had to leave, he did things to her body that she had never experienced and in such a short time, even though she wasn't very experienced at all.


	17. Chapter 17

Ulfr watched Sookie walk back in. She looked a little wrinkled but other than that no worse for wear. He could tell she needed attention of the sexual kind. "How did it go with Mr Northman? Ulfr asked.

"So that barbarians name is Northman huh?" She saw him nod yes. "It went great, by the way we gotta go. I told him that I would stay out of Area 5."

"you didn't promise this did you?" Ulfr asked

"I don't know. Where is Amelia? I really wanna get outta here."

"She is on the dance floor, but I need to know if you promised to get out of Area 5 or not, because I know you Sookie. If you make a promise you are one to keep it."

"I don't think I said I promise, I said I would never come into Area 5"

"Come on Sookie, we have to find Eric so you don't have to move."

"Move? Ulfr I'm not gonna go anywhere. I have lived in BonTemps all my life other than on my times in Olympus." Sookie was now really confused, why would she have to leave her home. Then she realized what she had told the Vampire, she would stay out of Area 5. Shit! Bon Temps must be part of Area 5.

"Seriously Sookie, are you running on all cylinders today? If he wants you out then he will use force and he is in good favor with the King." Ulfr said standing up looking around the room for Eric. "Come on."

He saw Amelia on the dance floor, he figured she could take care of herself so he gave Sookie a crash course. "Eric Northman is the guy that is making you so hot and bothered." Sookie glared at him. "He is the Sheriff of Area 5."

"Like Nottingham?" She asked a smile tugging at her lips.

"Yeah, something like that. Anyway, when we talk to him be nice, and inform him of the situation that you were unaware that Bon Temps was part of Area 5." Ulfr told her. He knew that even if Eric did want her out of his area she could kill any force that he could bring, but she had to keep peace. A disagreement such as that would ruin her future.

* * *

Sookie couldn't believe Ulfr was making her go see him, to practically apologize, when all she wanted to do was leave and never see Sheriff Eric Northman again.

"Oh how bout I just go in there and ya know, glamour him. Wouldn't that be sufficient." Sookie asked getting her hopes up.

"No, for one thing Eric would surely know his mind had been tampered with, for another are you going to glamour everyone in the bar? I mean that dance we did together was quite memorable. " Ulfr thought that it would work if she did, but he was trying to fix what had been fucked with in his opinion.

He loved Sookie just as all the other Gods did, and although before Hera and Aphoridite fucked it up he wasn't high on her favorites list, but he probably knew her better than any of them. He had watched her for 10 years, studied her, he thougth she was a fascinating creature. He knew that she didn't like decisions about her being made for her.

Ulfr reached the office door, looked down at Sookie and gave her a reassuring smile. "Can you do this for me?" She asked, her eyes begging.

"Sookie Stackhouse, I have never seen you afraid of anything. I have seen you battle a room full of Demons, and now you are afraid of a Vampire?" Ulfr asked, he wanted for her gumption to return, but it also please him to see her like this, it would be easier.

"There is something about him the scares the hell out of me." She answered

"That's called lust, you can do this. It wasn't me that said you would stay out of his area." He said and knocked on the office door.

* * *

"Enter." She heard recognizing it was Eric. She stood there looking at the handle. 'Come on Sook, you can do this, it's just a vampire, just like you… well maybe not just like me but ya know. Time to put on your big girl panties and just do it.' She thought.

"Sookie, the handle is not going to burst into flame." Ulfr said turning the handle and pushing the door open. "Go, be yourself, and by yourself I mean charming."

He gave her a gentle shove into the office and her hung swung around when she heard the door shut behind her. 'That son of a bitch!' She thought. He had left her to fend for herself. She noticed Eric sitting at his desk looking at the computer screen. She had to say something. "Solitaire this time?"

He looked up and smiled. Her stomach did a flip. "Solitaire?"

"Well… You were playing poker out there, are you playing Solitare in here?"

"No, Area 5 is the largest Area in Louisiana, I do a lot with computers. Do you know computers?"

She wasn't looking for any small talk with him, she just wanted to say her piece and go. She didn't like what he made her feel. "No, I haven't ever had one, but I did come to talk to you about your Area. You see I didn't understand that me telling you I would stay out of Area 5 would mean I would have to leave my home, and I can't leave my home because I have lived in it all my life. Well… Not the first years of my life but since I was 7, so I would really appreciate if you could allow me to just stay in Area 5, but I can stay out of Shreveport." She said. She knew she was rambling but couldn't help it, he made her nervous.

"Sit" He said

That made her hackles raise. She didn't like being ordered and that sounded like an order. "I have already told your flunky that I'm not a pet, so do not order me like a dog."

* * *

This woman was interesting, he wasn't sure if she was brave or stupid. He wanted to know all he could about her. "Your name?"

"I don't have one." She replied her face was blank, but he saw a fire of lust in her eyes. He was amused.

"Where do you live?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Well dear one I could tell you if you indeed live in my Area or not, and if you don't then you should follow protocol."

He watched her face change from defiance to thought. He would find out about her one way or another, surely she was known by someone in the vampire community.

"I didn't realize you had any protocol in the vamp world, I just thought you all just killed people."

That got his attention. Was she that new that she hadn't learned anything about being a vampire. Who was her maker. Hell what was her name and where did she live? He had so many questions he wanted answered but by the way she acted he wouldn't learn from her. Maybe her friends and if they didn't want to he was good at getting people to talk.

"I live in Bon Temps, so can I stay?" She said through clenched teeth.

He knew she was in his Area, and he knew where Bon Temps was. That was where Bill Compton was from, he didn't like Compton but tolerated him because he and his database had brought him a lot of money, then he disappeared. He wondered if she had any knowledge of Comptons disappearance, him being the only vampire there.

"You may." He answered. "Did you know Compton?"

"Thank you, now that that is settled you may want to stop interrogating me and take care of the scuffle in your parking lot before it gets messy." She said with a small smile. He was surprised that her manner had changed so quickly. He thought that maybe she believed to have a hand up by telling him about a fight but he knew Pam would deal with it so wouldn't be needed.

"You have good hearing, but no matter, Pam will deal with it I'm enjoying the company."

"Well that's all good and fine but Pam is part of it." She said, she closed her eyes "There is 6 FoTS members, 1 were-minx and 1 were, and 2 vampires. Pam being one, the minx is with the were, I can't get the were's name but hers is Olivia. The FoTS members wanted to cause trouble, like the kind that could get you shut down trouble. Your flunky is thinking of the best way to dispose of the bodies." She finished.

"And how would you know all this." He eyed her carefully. He wondered if she was telling him a truth, and if she was how did she know.

"I have my answer and you have trouble brewing quickly, so I plan on getting out of here. You aren't doing anything and I don't want to be here when the cops get here." She said, and turned to leave.

The door opened and the bartender who's face made her think of a horse and had a crooked nose. "Master, I apologize for the intrusion but I believe we need you out in the car park now before Pam kills them."

Eric stared at her with no trace of emotion on his face but he was impressed. "It would seem you were right dear one."

* * *

"Don't call me that!" She said. He went past her and she noticed that he had smiled and gave her a wink as he passed. With that she knew it was her time to get the hell outta Dodge. Leaving the office she went to find Ulfr and Amelia. It was past time to leave. She wanted to just go home, take a hot bubble bath and not think about anything, especially Eric Northman Sheriff of Area 5. She hated the way he made her feel. He made her feel confused, aggravated, aroused, and a little sad. She was attracted to him and that scared and excited her. He was dangerous.

She found Amelia and Ulfr sitting at the bar waiting for her, glaring at Ulfr she walked past them both towards the exit. She heard them both get up and follow her. As she went to the parking lot she noticed that Eric had already defused the situation and Pam and the pair of two natured were talking to each other. She saw him sniff the air and smile, turning his attention to her. She ignored him and walked to the waiting mustang.

They were soon on their way back to Bon Temps, back to safety Sookie thought. She would be with her family, friends and people that had known her all her life. They still thought she was crazy Sookie, and had no idea of what she was and had been for 10 years. People never even noticed that she didn't eat or drink, or that she never had to use the bathroom, or that if she was touched she was cold as ice. But people wouldn't normally touch her anyway except if they decided to cop a feel at the bar. They all saw her at Crazy Sookie, they knew that she wasn't normal and hadn't been all her life so it worked to her favor. If it walks like a duck and talks like a duck it must be a duck, in her case if it walk in the sun and wears silver jewelry it must be human.

"That was a shitty thing to do Ulfr." Sookie said breaking the silence. She knew he was grinning from ear to ear even thought she was sitting directly behind him, she just knew him way to well. Anyway to make her life more difficult he would do it just for fun, anything that would get under her skin he would do just to see her reaction. He knew her well and knew how to push her buttons.

"I thought you were a big girl, isn't that what you have told me many times when you wanted to do something." He said, now she knew he was smiling, she heard it in his voice.

"I just want to go home to Bon Temps and never go back to Shreveport ever again." And she meant it.

* * *

"Pamela?" Eric said to get her attention. He knew she was disappointed that she wasn't allowed to drain the FoTS members earlier. "I believe that we should take a trip to Bon Temps tomorrow night."

"Oh yes, because we don't get enough of the backwoods inbreeds that come in the bar, we can go to them."

"Then it's settled, we go to Bon Temps, I will pick you up tomorrow at full dark." He wanted to learn anything and everything about this strange vampire who had apparently lived in his Area without his knowledge since she was created. He wanted to know who her maker was, he wondered if it were William Compton, but wasn't too sure because he had been missing for 10 years now. Surely Bill wasn't stupid enough to create her and not teach her anything.

He though back to all the vampires who lived around that area lately and there wasn't a single one in Bon Temps, the closest would be Monroe. He thought of all the different scenarios of why she wasn't taught. He figured he would soon learn all he needed to know. At least after he learned her name.

"Pam, bring whoever was working the door tonight to see me." He asked, hopefully she could remember something.

Pam left bringing back a young human, Eric thought she had to much make up on. She was new and hoped she had paid attention. "Do you remember the blonde vampire that came in here tonight?" He asked.

"Yes Master, I even carded her because I didn't think she was of age."

"And?"

"Well…. The age on her ID was V10… Ummmmm…" She started looking back and forth to Pam and Eric. She was getting nervous.

"Anything else?" Eric asked

"Well… I don't remember her name, it was S Something. Suzie. No No that's not right." She said, she was really trying to remember, she was getting more and more nervous.

"Go." Eric said dismissing her. She had done better than he expected actually, most of his staff were fang bangers who couldn't count to 20 without using their toes. Sometimes they came to him like that, sometimes it was because they had to be glamoured so much.

He watched her scurry out of the room repeating "Thank you Master."

"Blood Bags, I seriously don't understand why you hire them." Pam drawled out.

"Could you see Thalia serving drinks to humans?" Eric asked raising his eyebrow in amusement.

"That would make it more interesting, but unfortunately as much entertainment as that would bring it would be bad for business." She answered

Eric may not have known her name but now he at least knew who might have created her. It was too much a coincidence that she was turned 10 years ago and Compton had been gone 10 years. He also wanted to know about how she knew about the fight, She knew too many specifics from just hearing.

* * *

Sookie arrived at Merlotte's at 4:45, her shift didn't start till 5 and she liked to talk to Sam a little before she went to work if it wasn't busy and Sundays were either hit or miss. Looking in the mirror she made sure her pony tail was straight and her lip gloss wasn't smeared. She noticed Sam working on the truck and it had made her smile. If only Sam had let her know how he felt about her before Bill showed up she might still be alive, and married. She had always respected and loved Sam, he was a loyal friend. Even when she was turned he didn't shun her away, and still let her work.

"Hey Sam!" She said as she got closer.

He hit his head on the hood of his truck. "Shit! Can you make noise when you walk Sookie?" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I figured you would have smelled me Sam. I'm sorry."

He grinned at her and she knew all was forgiven. "So did you have a good Saturday night off?"

"Amelia dragged me to that Vampire Bar in Shreveport. It was tacky, but I met the owner. I guess he is some big wig Sheriff. I'm not going back." She said, she wouldn't tell him all of it, Sam was a good friend and she didn't want him to worry about her. He still couldn't understand that she could fend for herself. Sometimes he forgot she wasn't human anymore.

"Hope you stayed outta trouble Sook."

"I never go looking for trouble Sam." She smiled her nervous smile. "Gotta go to work before the boss yells at me. See ya when you come in."

The night was a slow one, even for a Sunday. She only had a few customers and cleaned the whole bar twice so she could stay busy. The busier she stayed the less she thought about Eric. The few times she did slow down she would wonder if his hair was as soft as it looked, or how much she wanted to feel him on top of her again. She had become so flustered in her thoughts that she had already dropped and broke 3 high ball glasses. She had noticed Sam watch her throughout the night and hoped he wouldn't ask her what her deal was.

She noticed Ulfr come in and sit in her section, she really didn't want to talk to him, she was still upset at him from the night before but she knew Sam would really ask questions if she just ignored him.

"Sookie! You look wonderful as always, did you get out in the sun today?" He asked grinning ear to ear. The name he used was perfect for him she thought, anything that looks as good as him must be a wolf. She also knew what he was doing, he was sizing up her mood, and which rung he was on her ladder of favorites.

"Yes, and you are an SOB. You think you can smile at me and look irresistible but it won't work with me bub. I know you too well." She said quietly, there might not be many people but she didn't want them hearing their conversation.

"Now now Sookie, you keep that up and you can say goodbye to your tip." Sookie looked daggers at him which made him laugh. "I'll just have a burger Lafayette please, oh and a shot of Jager."

Sookie turned on her heels to put in his order and get his shot. He irritated the hell out of her and he loved doing it, but she had a soft spot for him. Amelia and Her had laughed on many occasions about how lovable the God of the Underworld was. She could never stay mad at him long.

"Sam can I get a shot of Jager for Mr Irritating?"

Sam smiled at her, he was used to Sookie calling Hades irritating, or an asshole, his favorite was when she called him an egotistical mole.

Sookie noticed Sam tense up, she looked toward the direction Sam was looking. Standing in the doorway was a 6'5" Blonde, gorgeous vampire. She could feel her stomach flip at the sight of him, her legs seemed to want to give out. If she were living she was sure that she would have died right there behind the bar.

He looked around the place and noticed her, he smiled and nodded to her. If she weren't so damn proper and a southern lady she would have given him the middle finger, but her Gran would frown on that even though Gran was dead and gone, she still tried to behave as if she were alive. She just spun on her heels and gave Lafayette Ulfr's order.

Coming back to take him his shot she noticed Eric and his flunky were sitting with him talking.

* * *

Eric walked in the bar, and found he was in luck. The first place he went to and there she was. She had noticed him so he nodded to her. She didn't look happy that he was here, oh he loved it. She would be fun he thought. He was always one to love a challenge and he hadn't been able to find one in a woman for at least a hundred years.

He scanned the bar, it wasn't impressive but at least it was clean. The bartender was a were of some sort, or maybe a shifter, there were a few humans and the man that she was dancing with. That would be his best bet.


End file.
